Bleeding Through (VF)
by MissClaire29
Summary: Lorsque Batman et le Joker enterrent la hache de guerre pour un moment, ils partagent un moment juste entre deux êtres humains qui ont décidé de retirer leurs masques...
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil se levait sur Gotham. Encore un jour de plus dans une ville rongée par les meurtres, vols et les unes de journal parlant du Joker. Bruce Wayne se leva tôt, en ce jour, et se posa devant la fenêtre donnant sur l'entrée du manoir.

« Vous êtes bien matinal, Monsieur.

Alfred venait de rentrer dans la pièce inondée de soleil, un plateau en argent dans les mains, qu'il déposa sur la petite table à la gauche de Bruce. Qu'est-ce que cette journée allait réserver à Batman ? Bruce soupira et tournait vers la tête vers le plateau posé près de lui. The Gotham Times avait une fois de plus mis le Joker en une. Il avait braqué la Gotham Central Bank et s'était enfui avec plus d'un million de dollars en petite coupure.

« Quatre mois que vous le laissez agir comme bon lui semble…

« Alfred…

« Vous avez décroché pour de bon alors ?

« Espérons-le, soupira l'ancien chevalier noir.

Bruce a pris un costume dans sa commode et se rendit à la salle de bain. Son corps était couvert de cicatrices et des contusions des batailles qu'il avait menées avec les malfrats de Gotham. Cela faisait déjà deux années que Batman et le Joker se bataillaient. Gotham City étouffait sous le règne de la violence, les meurtres, la délinquance. Mais le simple humain que Bruce Wayne était n'en pouvait plus. Son corps avait fini par dire stop, et Bruce l'avait écouté.

« Votre petit déjeuner est prêt, M. Wayne.

Bruce descendit et s'assit dans la cuisine. Un petit plateau était sur la table, avec un expresso, le Gotham Times, un jus d'orange et deux biscuits au beurre. La sonnette d'entrée retentit, et Alfred alla ouvrir.

« Monsieur. Ces deux hommes sont du The Gotham Times.

« Je n'ai rien à leur dire, Alfred. Désolé de vous être déplacés pour rien.

« Il y a des rumeurs qui disent que…

« Ah ça, des rumeurs, il y en aura toujours, s'esclaffa Bruce. Vous savez ce qu'il adviendra de vos rumeurs, messieurs.

« Est-ce une menace du grand Bruce Wayne ?

« Juste un conseil. Tout est question de nuances. Alfred ?

« Tout de suite, monsieur. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Alfred raccompagna les deux journalistes à la porte, et revint dans la cuisine.

« Vous savez, il y a un gala ce soir en l'honneur du maire.

« Je suis pratiquement sûr que le Joker s'y pointera.

« Trop prévisible ? Vous êtes obsédé par lui.

« C'est le Joker... Il est facile d'entrer dans son esprit lorsque vous le connaissez bien. Il ferait tout pour m'irriter et me confronter en public. Et oui, je vais être obsédé par lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement enfermé à Arkham.

« Vous allez apparaître comme Bruce à ce gala, et non pas comme Batman, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bien sûr.

Bruce finit son café, et se leva, avant d'aller dans le vestibule enfiler son manteau.

« Alfred, pourriez-vous sortir la voiture du garage, s'il vous plaît?

« Laquelle, Monsieur ?

« La Ferrari.

« C'est comme si c'était fait.

Alfred alla dans le garage sortir la Ferrari, et Bruce finit de se préparer avant de sortir sur le perron.

« Passez une bonne journée, Monsieur Wayne.

« De même, Alfred.

« Soyez prudent, d'accord?

« Comme toujours.

« Oh, au fait, vous avez une lettre.

« Une idée de qui peut m'avoir envoyé une lettre ?

« Rien n'est marqué.

« Je la lirais au bureau, Alfred. Merci.

« De rien, Mr Wayne.

Bruce démarra la Ferrari et alla à Wayne Enterprises. Un jour normal pour un PDG qui se respecte. Il croisa plusieurs de ses employés, les salua, et monta à son bureau, au dernier étage de la tour Wayne. Son assistante lui donna son planning de la journée, qui ne comportait pas beaucoup de rendez-vous. Ce serait une journée normale. Il lut également son courrier, entre deux rendez-vous.

_Toit du condé Nast Building _

_22h tapantes. _

_JN. _

Bruce n'avait jamais entendu parler ou connu de JN… Il prit son téléphone et appela Alfred.

« Mr Wayne ?

« Alfred. Connaissez-vous quelqu'un du nom de JN ?

« JN ?

« J pour le prénom et N pour le nom je suppose…

« Cela provient-il de la lettre que vous avez reçue ce matin, Mr Wayne ?

« En effet, Alfred.

« Voulez-vous que je consulte la base de données ?

« Si possible.

« Je vous tiens au courant, Mr. Ce sera tout ?

« Oui, merci, Alfred.

« De rien, Monsieur.

Bruce alla au restaurant le midi. Ce JN occupait son esprit depuis l'ouverture de la lettre. La question était de savoir : s'adressait-elle à Bruce ou à Batman ? Et la seconde était qui donc était ce JN qui voulait le voir ce soir ? Son téléphone sonna, et il vit le numéro d'Alfred marqué sur l'écran.

« Bonjour de nouveau, monsieur.

"Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose, Alfred ?

« Oui… JN est votre ennemi le plus proche… Le Joker.


	2. Retrouvailles sur un toit

Bonjour les gens! Je suis de retour avec le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfic ... Je ne sais pas vraiment où ça va, mais vous allez bientôt savoir pourquoi le Joker veut parler à Bruce...

J'ai déjà commencé la suite, c'est plus facile pour moi d'écrire des petits chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. A bientôt :)

* * *

Bruce resta muet quand Alfred lui annonça la vraie identité de JN, et il continua à parler.

« En fait, le nom de naissance du Joker est Jack Napier Jr. Son père Jack Napier Sr, le battait étant plus jeune, et sa mère s'est suicidée peu de temps après sa naissance, ne supportant plus la vie de misère qu'ils avaient, et son père l'a mis à la rue, déclarant que c'était de sa faute si sa mère était morte. Le jeune Jack a ensuite été de foyers en foyers, et a été battu à maintes reprises par ses parents adoptifs, jusqu'à ce qu'il fugue à l'âge de quatorze ans… Après vous savez la suite…

« Merci, Alfred.

« Vous comptez y aller ?

« Je n'en sais trop rien…

« Si vous y allez, soyez prudent, Mr.

« Merci.

Bruce raccrocha, et paya la note de son repas, avant de retourner au bureau. Son après-midi passa lentement, malgré trois rendez-vous avec de gros fournisseurs. Il rentra au manoir, la tête ailleurs, et Alfred le réceptionna.

« Votre journée s'est bien passée, Mr ?

« Je n'en sais trop rien, j'ai été assez… préoccupé.

« Par le fait que le Joker veut vous voir, j'imagine.

« En effet.

« Vous ne devriez pas y aller. Ce peut-être un guet-apens. Vous devriez aller au gala en l'honneur du maire ce soir…

« J'avais complètement oublié. Je file me préparer.

Bruce monta les escaliers menant au premier étage quatre par quatre, et alla se doucher et se changer. Le carton d'invitation était posé sur son lit à côté d'un costume noir et blanc sortant du pressing et encore enveloppé du plastique.

« Mr ?

« Oui, Alfred ?

« Votre invitée vient d'arriver.

« Mon invitée ?

« Votre plus-un.

« Je n'ai pas de…

« Bruce. Comment ça vous n'avez pas de plus-un ?

Selina Kyle venait de faire son apparition à l'entrée de sa chambre, vêtue d'une robe noire à dentelle et de talons noirs en daim.

« Alfred, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls ?

« Bien sûr.

Alfred s'en alla, laissant Selina et Bruce seuls à seuls. La jeune femme s'approcha du milliardaire et déposa ses lèvres contre celles du chevalier noir. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps, passant des heures ensemble, au lit. C'était _**leur**_secret.

« Tu m'as manqué, Bruce.

« Quelle surprise de te voir ici.

« Quand Bruce Wayne est de sortie, alors je suis obligatoirement son plus-un.

« Je ne pourrais pas rester jusque la fin du gala.

« Pourquoi ? Bouda Selina.

« J'ai un truc à régler.

Évidemment qu'il avait un truc à régler. Bruce n'avait en tête que ce rendez-vous que le Joker lui avait donné. De quoi voulait-il parler ? De la criminalité ? Il la causait. De la pluie et du beau temps ? Ce n'était pas le genre du Joker.

« Ouh… Tu reviendras après ?

« On verra…

« Tu dois voir qui ?

« Ne poses pas trop de questions, Selina.

« Je me renseigne juste.

Bruce enfila sa chemise et sa cravate, et Selina la lui noua. Ils partirent ensuite au gala, qui se tenait à l'hôtel de ville de Gotham. Évidemment, les paparazzis étaient au rendez-vous, mais Bruce y était habitué. Ils allèrent saluer le maire Garcia, et Selina alla leur chercher du champagne.

« Voudrais-tu danser ? Demanda Bruce.

« J'adorerais ça, chéri.

Ils dansèrent, puis le maire fit un discours, et ils dansèrent à nouveau jusqu'à ce que Bruce doive s'en aller. Selina était un peu déçue, mais il reviendrait bien assez vite auprès d'elle.

« Attends-moi dans ma chambre, souffla t-il à Selina avant de partir.

« Avec plaisir…

Ils s'embrassèrent, et Bruce s'en alla. Il repassa au manoir, et vêtit son armure de Batman. Il se rendit compte de combien il était léger sans elle, et combien il n'était plus habituée la porter Après cela, il alla au point de rendez-vous donné par le Joker en moto.

« Tu peux enlever ton masque d'homme chauve-souris, Brucie… Tu sais, on est de vieeeeeux amis !


	3. Sais-tu comment j'ai eu ces cicatrices?

Hello les gens ! Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre, avec un peu plus de choses à savoir sur le Joker... Enfin, vous connaissez sûrement pourquoi et comment il est devenu ce qu'il est devenu, mais disons que ça va... Expliquer ses actions pour les prochains chapitres... Pas toutes, mais certaines. B

ref, je me tais, et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, que j'ai du diviser en deux car trop long lol

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. J'espère que ça plaira. Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui cloche, je réponds toujours.

* * *

« Comment tu as su ? Lança Bruce.

Jack se mit à rire d'un rire diabolique et fou, et s'arrêta net pour regarder Bruce d'un regard froid.

« Enlèves-le.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire.

« Je te demande… De L'ENLEVER !

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?

« Sinon rien.

« Tu as changé tes tactiques, Jack ?

Bruce comptait bien le provoquer, vu qu'il était là. C'était un jeu vicieux, mais il voulait juste s'amuser, pousser le Joker à bout pour qu'il crache le morceau.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Jack. Ou plus.

« Alors pourquoi signer JN ?

« Trop de questions, bel ami… Beaucoup trop.

« POURQUOI ? S'impatienta Bruce.

« Parce que ! Parce que ! Parce queeee !

Le Joker dansait maintenant, criant à tout va les deux mêmes mots, comme un fou. Bruce soupira, et Le Joker arrêta sa danse.

« Quoi ?

« Rien.

« Menteur ! Je ne te savais pas menteur ! Menteur, Menteur ! Moi aussi je suis menteur ! Voilà un point commun, mon ami.

« Je ne suis pas ton ami, grogna Bruce.

« Ta, ta, ta, Brucie. Mon vrai nom ne te dit vraiment rien ? Un petit timide, frappé par les autres et tout le temps seul ? Enfin, Brucie ! Je sais que tu as plein de choses en tête, mais quand même !

« Pour moi, tu n'es qu'une vermine qui aurait dû cesser de vivre depuis un moment, un fléau pour une ville qui n'a rien demandé de ce qui est arrivé depuis que tu as débarqué !

Le Joker ruminait de l'intérieur. Bruce Wayne n'était qu'un plein aux as, comme ses parents, et ne faisait rien pour aider les gens vivant dans les Narrows.

« T'es comme tous tes connards d'amis plein aux as. T'es qu'un connard égoïste, Bruce.

« Tu oses me traiter de la sorte ?

« Ouais, et tu mériterais que je te troue de partout, que je révèle ton identité, pour montrer au monde que Batman est un connard sans cœur ! En fait, on n'est pas si différents que ça, Bruce. On est tous les deux des connards qui devraient être morts depuis longtemps !

« Va te faire foutre, espèce de psychopathe !

Le pied du Joker frappa le ventre de Bruce, et l'homme tomba à terre. Le Joker se mit sur son ennemi et le frappa le plus qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à ce que Batman en devienne inconscient. C'est à ce moment là que le Joker se rendit compte de son erreur. Il avait frappé celui qui l'avait protégé il y a un bon moment de ça.

_Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi ?_

Il s'approcha du visage de Bruce, et lui enleva son masque. Il toucha de ses doigts sales le visage tuméfié de son ennemi.

_Respirait-il encore ?_ Se demanda le Joker. _Comment ferais-je s'il était mort ?_

Le Joker s'assit par terre, et réfléchit. Il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser là, surtout s'il était mort… _Imagines tu l'as tué,_ souffla sa mauvaise conscience. _Tu as tué la seule personne qui puisse te sauver et sauver Gotham… Réfléchis ! Il ne peut PAS mourir !_ Murmura une petite voix.

Il se leva, soupira, et souleva Bruce. _Bordel qu'il était lourd_, pensa le Joker. Il le traîna jusqu'aux Narrows, puant les égouts, les rats courant dans les rues à la place des hommes. Son repaire était l'ancienne maison où il avait vécu. Elle était un peu délabrée, mais il l'aimait comme ça. Elle était à son image, comme disait l'adage. Il posa Bruce dans le canapé, et le regarda. Qu'allait-il faire de lui ? Il s'assit sur le sol sale et poussiéreux de sa maison d'enfance, là où son père le frappait souvent. Trop souvent, même. C'est lui qui l'avait rendu fou. Les autres aussi l'avaient rendu fous.

Il entendait les paroles de son père, il ressentait à nouveau les coups, le goût du sang coulant de sa bouche. Et puis un jour, Jack Napier, du haut de ses seize ans, était retourné à son domicile, et s'était planté face à son père, saoul comme un cochon.

« Sais-tu comment j'ai eu ces cicatrices, Bruce ? Soupira le Joker au chevalier noir encore inconscient.

~ FLASHBACK ~

_« Regardez qui voilà ! Gloussa Jack Napier Sr, étalé comme une loque dans son fauteuil en velours vert. Le rat d'égout est revenu dans son trou. _

_« Salut p'pa. _

_« Des remords, gamin ?_

_« Pourquoi aurais-je des remords ? Fit Jack Napier Jr, froid. _

_« Ne sois pas si sérieux ! _

_« Ta gueule ! _

_« Tu es revenu me tuer ? Me faire payer ?_

_« Probable… _

_« Alors fais-le vite si tu es un homme avec des couilles, ce dont je doute. _

_Jack resta regarder son père. Il allait payer… Mais de la bonne façon. Il alla dans la cuisine, et regarda autour de lui… Des bouteilles de bières traînaient un peu partout sur le sol et la table. Un bout de verre dans la carotide… Il ne souffrirait pas longtemps, et il aurait le temps de le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il se viderait lentement de son sang pourri. Jack saisit un bout de verre vert, et retourna au salon. _

_« Tu as trouvé ton arme idéale ?_

_« Tu vas crever seul, tu vas me supplier de ne pas te tuer. _

_« J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, gamin… Tu es bien trop sérieux. _

_Jack Napier Sr se leva et attrapa son fils, avant de le coincer contre lui. Il sortit une lame de rasoir, et fit avancer son fils vers le miroir brisé dans l'entrée. _

_« Tu vois, tu n'as jamais su ne pas être sérieux. Toujours trop sérieux, un air grave, jamais un sourire, ou un rire… Il est temps que tu souries ! Que tu ries ! Et tu vois t'auras même pas besoin de te forcer… _

_C'est comme ça que le Joker avait eu ces cicatrices sur son visage. Son père l'avait tenu alors qu'il mettait la lame de rasoir dans sa bouche, avant de tirer un coup sec sur le côté gauche. Puis sur le droit… Il avait pissé le sang, et s'était retourné face à son père._

_« Moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi. _

_Jack lui planta le bout de verre dans la carotide, et le retira aussi sec, provoquant une giclée de sang rouge qui laissa une marque sur le mur blanc. Son père s'écroula sur le sol, et il ne ressentit plus rien. Comme si son humanité avait disparue. Après que son père ait rendu son dernier souffle, il alla dans la salle de bains du premier étage, et chercha du fil pour recoudre ses blessures. Il fit du mieux qu'il put, et quitta la maison. Le Joker était en train de naître en lui, telle une ombre qui avait toujours été là. _

~ Fin du flashback ~


	4. Que vas-tu faire de moi ?

Coucou les filles (je sais pas si il y a des mecs qui me lisent, alors on va dire que vous êtes que des filles mdr) ! Voici le chapitre 4 ;) J'avais trop hâte de vous le montrer surtout la fin ! J'ai adoré l'écrire, en tout cas.

A très bientôt pour le chapitre 5, en cours d'écriture, et faut dire que je sèche un peu, car plein d'idées, mais aucune idée de comment les rattacher ensemble.

Trève de blabla, je vous laisse le lire et me reviewer. En tout cas, merci à vous ! ;)

* * *

Plus de sentiments, plus rien. Juste la vengeance et la colère. Car oui, le Joker était constamment en colère. Il soupira, et regarda Bruce. Si meurtri, blessé. C'était de sa faute. En fait, lui et Batman avaient des blessures et des bleus l'un de l'autre. Le Joker aimait beaucoup provoquer, c'était son jeu favori après jouer au chat et à la souris.

« Joker… Souffla le chevalier noir. Que vas-tu faire de moi ?

Le Joker tourna sa tête vers Bruce. Il était réveillé et le regardait. Le tueur eut mal au cœur, un instant. Il avait causé du mal à sa Némésis, et ça le dérangeait. Il aurait aimé éviter ça. Il soupira, et regarda le sol.

« Ça dépend, Batsy. Ça ne dépend que de toi… Tu sais que tu es ma Némésis ? Mais pas dans le sens littéral… Tu es plus que mon ennemi, Batsy… Tu es mon opposé, mon double maléfique… Mon créateur.

« Ton créateur ? Rit Bruce. Tu es complètement secoué du cerveau. C'est ton CONNARD de père qui t'as rendu comme ça. Pas moi.

« Ne t'avises pas de rire ! JE RIS ! Toi tu la FERMES ! Sinon…

« Si tu voulais VRAIMENT me tuer, tu l'aurais fait depuis un bon bout de temps !

« Je pourrais le faire, la maintenant… Il ne faut pas me tenter, Batsy. Surtout ne pas me tenter… Tu ne sais pas que ce ça me fait… Je pourrais te faire sourire… Avec mon instrument magique… Tu sourirais TOUT LE TEMPS ! Tu serais comme moi !

Le rire du Joker perça le silence obscur de la maison délabrée. Il riait, comme tout le temps depuis ce jour où son père lui avait tranché les joues pour en dessiner un sourire. Bruce, lui, avait un air grave sur son visage. Ça énervait le Joker. Tellement.

« En fait, tu es mon reflet dans le miroir. Le bon reflet, hein. Tu es le blanc et moi le noir. Le Yin et le Yang. Le bon et le méchant… Si similaires et en même temps si différents…

« On n'est pas similaires. Tu sais ce que tu es ? Un outsider. Placé dans le même paquet de cartes, mais qui ne devrait pas être là. Inutile. Invisible. Bon à rien.

« Je suis peut-être un outsider, mais un outsider fou à lier. C'est LA toute la différence. A chaque adjectif, tu rajoutes 'fou', et ça rends la chose plus… EXCITANTE ! C'est excitant d'être fou ! Tu ne penses pas ? Je suis sûr que tu es fou à ta façon, Bruce. On a tous une part de folie en soi ! La folie est la vie !

Pendant ce temps, Selina attendait Bruce, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. Il était déjà deux heures du matin, et il n'était toujours pas rentré. On frappa à la porte de la chambre, et Selina courut voir.

« Br… Alfred.

« Désolée, miss Kyle…

« Pour l'amour de dieu, où est passé Bruce ?

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

« Je suis sûre que si… Me trompe t-il ?

« Ce n'est pas son genre…

« Alors où est-il ?

« Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, miss Kyle. Il se fait tard.

« Puis-je rester ici, au cas où il reviendrait ? Si ce n'est pas trop demander.

« Bien sûr que non… Si ça peut vous rassurer…

Alfred laissa Selina seule, et elle s'endormit, inquiète de ne pas savoir où était son homme. Elle était loin de savoir ce qu'il se passait et ce qui allait se passer… Encore moins avec qui Bruce était.

« Au fait… Je me demandais…

« Quoi encore ? Grogna Bruce.

« Pourquoi tu ne me tue pas ? Tu me l'as demandé, mais pas moi… Pourquoi, Bruce ?

Bruce regarda le Joker, et commença à répondre, mais le Joker ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il savait déjà pourquoi. Depuis un bon bout de temps, il savait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas tuer son ennemi… Le rire du Joker emplit la salle à manger défraîchie, et il se leva pour exécuter une danse et dégourdir ses jambes endolories.

« Je sais pourquoi. Parce que ce serait trop facile. Beaucoup trop. Plus de meurtre. Plus de chaos. Plus d'anarchie. Plus rien ! Tu t'ennuierais si tu me tuais, pas vrai ? Tu aimes trop ce que je te fais ! Te provoquer, te chercher ! Toute ta vie tourne autour de moi ! Je t'aime trop pour te tuer, Bruce Wayne. Te provoquer rends ma vie plus drôle et chaotique, moins terne et déprimante ! Si tu venais à mourir, ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens… Tu sais… Sans ton masque, tu n'es plus rien. Tu n'es qu'un petit riche milliardaire qui ne sais pas quoi faire de ses sous, à part se payer de nouveaux joujoux. Ton masque n'est qu'une façade. Comme le mien. Cacher ce qu'on est réellement. Laissons tomber les masques, tu veux ? Tu veux savoir mon histoire ? Et tu me raconteras la tienne. Repartons de zéro.

« Tout le monde connaît ton histoire, Joker. Tu te faisais frapper par ton connard de père, tu l'as tué, comme tu as tué ta mère, et tu t'es fait un sourire sur la tronche parce que tu t'es trop fait frapper et que t'es devenu cinglé !

Le Joker grogna, tapa son poing sur la table basse en verre, avant de se mettre à rire. Cette chauve-souris avait du mordant, tant mieux, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Du mordant. La vie serait bien fade sans un peu de piquant.

« Ha haha hahaha ouh ouh… Ça c'est la vilaine version, Bruce. Tu sais qu'une histoire a toujours deux versions ? La gentille, et la vilaine version. Personnellement, je préfère la vilaine version, elle est plus… CHAOTIQUE ! Rit le clown. C'était l'histoire d'un petit…

« Je m'en fous de la version que tu préfères et de ton histoire !

Soudain, le Joker devint livide, et s'approcha de Bruce.

« Tu n'aurais JAMAIS dû dire ça, Bruce… Ne jamais contrarier un fou… On ne sait jamais comment il peut réagir…

Un bruit sourd et un rire parfaitement diabolique et clownesque secoua l'atmosphère sage de la maison scabreuse, avant qu'elle ne redevienne parfaitement calme. Le Joker regarda de façon glaciale le corps inerte de Bruce, et soupira.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses, Brucie… Lança le Joker, un sourire maléfique sur son visage. J'ai été trop gentil avec toi…


	5. Bozo le clown

_**Hello tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ? Alors ce graaaand weekend prolongé s'passe bien? **_

_**Me r'voilà pour la suite de Bleeding Through que j'ai eu du mal à écrire... Il est plus long que les autres, largement plus, même, vous allez adorer... Enfin j'espère, car je suis pas très sûre de moi, et j'ai peur de partir un peu dans tous les sens... ^^' **_

_**En tout cas merci à vous, pour le soutien, les reviews, et BIG UP à ma Bubulle chérie d'amour ! Merci d'être toujours là, d'aimer ce que je fais, me rassurer etc... Je saurais te rendre la pareille le jour venu, enfin j'espère ! **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture & à bientôt ! **_

_**Bisous de psychopathe! **_

* * *

Pendant que le Joker attendait que sa Némésis se réveille, le matin s'était levé sur Gotham, et, pour une fois, Alfred fut content de voir que le Joker ne figurait pas en une du Gotham Times. Ils parlaient du gala organisé par le maire, et Bruce était en couverture. Alfred prépara un plateau composé d'un café, des tartines et du journal, puis se rappela que son maître n'était pas rentré et que Selina dormait seule dans le grand lit de Bruce. _Mais où est-il passé, bon dieu ?_

Alfred monta les escaliers menant au premier et second étage, et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Bruce, avant d'entrer. Selina avait disparu, tout comme son maître. Elle avait fait le lit, aéré la pièce, et un mot était posé sur le lit avec un billet de $100, qu'il ramassa précieusement dans la poche de son veston. Le vieil homme redescendit à la cuisine, et on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il découvrit un postier, avec un petit colis dans les mains.

« J'ai un colis pour Mr Alfred Pennyworth.

« C'est moi.

Le postier lui donna le colis, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et de s'en aller. Il y avait une carte de Joker collé sur le dessus du carton. Il ne sut quoi faire… Que pouvait-il y avoir dans ce carton… Une bombe ? C'était le genre du Joker. Mais il n'en voulait pas à Alfred, qu'à Bruce… Prenant un cutter, le gouvernant défit le carton, et découvrit le masque de son maître, salement cassé. Le Joker l'avait. Et il était en danger.

Alfred appela Selina, Lucius Fox et Jim Gordon pour venir à la salle de réunion de Wayne Enterprises vers 15h. Pendant ce temps, Joker avait nettoyé le visage ensanglanté de Bruce, avant demander à un de ses mercenaires d'aller acheter des vêtements neufs pour leur invité. Il se vautra dans le fauteuil de son père, et attendit. Devenant impatient, il sortit respirer l'air pourri des Narrows, ordonnant à un de ses mercenaires de faire monter Bruce dans la salle de bains pour qu'il se lave et se change quand il serait finalement réveillé.

« Patron ?

« Quoi ?

« Le magasin était fermé…

Le rire du Joker revint en puissance, avant de s'arrêter net. Il se retourna et fit face à son mercenaire, qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il sortit sa lame de sa poche, et s'approcha du pauvre homme.

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul magasin de fringues à Gotham ?

« Oui, je sais.

« Non mais parce que tu vois, fit Jack en se léchant les lèvres, je me demande si t'es con… T'es définitivement un crétin, mais tu sais quoi ? Ça ne va pas durer, mon ami.

Le Joker posa sa main sur l'épaule du mercenaire, lui trancha la gorge avant de rire à gorge déployée et le pauvre homme s'effondra par terre. Les autres hommes n'osaient pas bouger, de peur de se faire trancher eux aussi.

« Bon, qui se charge de trouver à notre invité une tenue propre sans m'énerver ? Toi, tiens, fit-il en pointant un homme avec sa lame. Va acheter une tenue décente à Brucie, tu veux ? Et vous, nettoyez-moi ça, sinon, vous finirez comme lui…

Le rire du Joker reprit de plus belle, et il marcha dans la flaque de sang, avant de rentrer dans la bâtisse. Il regarda le corps étendu de Bruce sur le canapé.

« Il ne peut pas se réveiller que je joue avec lui ? J'en ai marre d'attendre !

« Surprise, je suis réveillé, fit Bruce en lui sautant dessus.

Bruce prit Jack par le col, et le flanqua à terre, avant de le frapper de ses poings abîmés.

« Hahahahahaha ! Ouh ouh ouh ! D'attaque pour un petit combat, je vois !

Le Joker repoussa Bruce et il tomba sur le dos. Se léchant les lèvres, il se releva, et s'approcha de son ennemi, le regardant d'en haut.

« Tu sais… J'ai voulu être gentil avec toi… Mais tu n'écoutes pas… Alors maintenant, je vais être beaucoup moins gentil… Et crois-moi, tu ne vas pas aimer ça.

Jack traîna Bruce par sa cape jusqu'aux escaliers et le monta au premier étage toujours par la cape. Il défonça une porte d'un coup de pied, et flanqua Bruce sur une chaise, avant de lui sourire.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas si fou que ça, fit le Joker, tout en attachant son ennemi avec de la corde. On m'a rendu fou. C'est là la différence, mon joli. On m'a rendu fou ! Fou à lier ! Je ne suis pas que fou, j'suis intelligent et fou. C'est un mélange explosif, tu ne trouves pas, chéri ? Explosif et inattendu ! C'est eux, les fous !

« Qui ça ? Grogna Bruce.

« Arkham, enfin ! Tu sais qu'ils rendent les gens fous, là bas ? A coup d'électrochocs, de tests en tout genre. Ils ont fait de moi le fou que je suis aujourd'hui ! Je vais te dire ce qu'ils m'ont fait, mon cher…

~ Flashback ~

_« Alors Jacky, ça roule ? Railla un gardien. _

_Joker ne répondit pas, bien plus occupé à regarder le plafond défraîchi de sa petite cellule de 6m². Il y était depuis déjà deux jours, et il s'ennuyait mortellement. _

_« Le bouffon a perdu sa langue? _

_« Pourquoi t'irais pas faire ta ronde et arrêter de me faire chier, Grant ?_

_« Ouh, le Joker se réveille enfin ! _

_Jack se leva et se mit face à face avec le gardien. Il lui sourit, et passa sa main hors de la grille, avant de lui taper le bras. _

_« Il ne s'est jamais endormi… C'est ça le truc. _

_Il attrapa la tête du petit maigrelet de gardien, et de la coincer dans le trou où le cuisinier passait les plateaux repas, avant de grimper sur les barreaux du lit superposé, et de sauter sur la tête du gardien, qui tomba par terre. _

_« Idiot. Je ne me suis jamais endormi. Gardien ! _

_Un nouveau gardien arriva, une matraque à la main. Il recula quand il vit la mare de sang devant la cellule du Joker. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu… Putain, Grant ! _

_« Ouuuuups… C'était juste un miséraaaable incident, vraiment vraiment misérable… _

~ Fin du flashback ~

« C'est là, qu'ils ont commencé à me rendre fou… Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être fou, Brucie ? C'est magnifique !

Le Joker rit encore et encore avant de redevenir parfaitement calme.

« Où en étais-je ? Ah oui…

~ Flashback ~

_La sonnerie de la grille résonna dans le couloir, et deux gardes se mirent face à la cellule du clown, qui était allongé sur les draps miteux de son lit, regardant le lit d'au dessus. _

_« Bozo le clown, face au mur, mains au dessus de ta tête !_

_« Ouh la la ! Que d'éloges à mon égard, les gars ! Vous m'emmenez faire une p'tite balade ?_

_« Nan, t'as rendez-vous avec le doc ! _

_« Encore mieux ! _

_« Fais ce qu'on te dit ! _

_« Okay, okay… Pas la peine de s'énerver, les gars… _

_Le Joker fit ce qu'on lui dit de faire, et les gardes rentrèrent dans sa cellule pour le menotter, avant de longer les longs couloirs d'Arkham. Les autres détenus criaient son nom à chaque fois qu'il allait se balader, et ça, il adorait. Les gardes l'amenèrent au sous-sol, et le médecin apparut. C'était une jeune femme blonde, grande avec un petit air de folie dans les yeux. _

_« Amenez-le dans la salle, fit-elle sèchement. _

_« Si on m'avait dit que le doc était en fait une doc, j'me serais fait tout beau. Vous n'auriez pas pu me le dire, les mecs ? Franchement… Vous me décevez._

_« Ta gueule et avance. _

_« Susceptibles, les mecs ?_

_« AVANCE ! _

_Le Joker avança jusqu'au bureau, et s'assit sur une chaise. La doctoresse regardait dehors, et il fut obligé de tousser pour qu'elle le remarque. _

_« Toujours obligé de se faire remarquer… _

_« Oh, chérie, tu sais… J'aime bien soigner mes entrées… _

_« Dr Quinzel, psychologue et psychiatre. _

_« Joker, psychopathe et tueur dans l'âme !_

_« Hm… Jack Napier Jr… Père alcoolique, mère dépressive… Tueur en série, psychopathe, sociopathe et blagueur… Voue un intérêt tout particulier au Batman… Et ben dis donc, Jack, c'est une sacrée vie que vous avez eu… _

_« Oui, et j'en suis plutôt fier… _

_« Je vais vous appeler Jack, si vous le voulez bien._

_« Je préfère Joker._

_« Et moi Jack._

_« Bourrique. Mais vous m'plaisez bien… _

~ Fin du flashback ~

« C'est comme ça qu'ils ont commencé à me rendre fou en voulant ne plus me rendre fou… Tu vois l'genre, Bruce ? Ils ont essayé de me la faire à l'envers… Me faire passer de fou à sage citoyen ! Mais ils se sont plantés ! Ils m'ont tous sous-estimé ! Rit le Joker. Et maintenant, ils ont peur de ce qu'ils ont créé ! C'est ironique, non ?

Le Joker sortit une petite fiole, et l'éclata sur le sol, libérant une fumée.

« Qu'est-ce… Fit Bruce en toussant.

« Il est temps de rire, mon ami ! Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai un p'tit truc à faire… Rit bien !

Il sortit de la pièce et croisa un de ses mercenaires postés devant la porte, avant de lui taper sur l'épaule.

« Si il tente de se libérer, tu sais quoi faire…


	6. Programme Table Rase

_**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Oups, erreur de fandom ^^' Enfin, on peut dire que le Joker est de retour pour jouer un mauvais tour à Batman n_n C'est comme vous l'sentez ! **_

_**Bon alors, sixième chapitre, qui devait faire 2x la longueur de celui-ci, mais étant incertaine quant à la suite, j'ai préféré le couper en deux, car je savais pas m'arrêter d'écrire et c'est devenu du n'importe quoi, à vrai dire! **_

_**Vous allez enfin savoir qu'est-ce qui a motivé le Joker a kidnapper Bruce... Et c'est pas si étonnant que ça, en fait. Enfin pour moi, ça tombe sous le sens... Après, je sais pas si ça tombe sous VOTRE sens mdr **_

_**Je vous laisse découvrir ce 6ème chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, et que le Joker vous plaise etc... **_

_**Bisous psychotiques ! **_

* * *

Alfred avait rejoint le bâtiment de Wayne Enterprises, et attendait que Jim, Selina et Lucius arrivent dans la salle de réunion. Il avait préparé du café, et s'était assis dans le petit coin tranquille de la grande pièce. Jim et Lucius arrivèrent les premiers, et Selina arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Pourquoi nous convoquer ?

« Bruce a disparu…

Selina avala difficilement sa salive, et soupira. Jim et Lucius se regardèrent, avant de regarder Alfred.

« Par qui ?

« Le Joker, souffla Alfred.

« Une idée de ce qu'il veut ?

« Non… J'ai une annonce à faire, concernant Bruce, cependant. Pour vous, ce sera bien plus clair après que vous sachiez…

« Alfred… Fit Lucius, calmement. Ce n'est pas le moment.

« Je crois que ça l'est, en fait. Ça ne peut que l'aider.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Bruce est Batman…

Jim regarda à ses pieds et frotta sa nuque avec sa main, tandis que Selina tourna la tête. Ça pour une surprise, c'en était une de taille.

« Avez-vous plus d'informations sur ce que veux le Joker ?

« Ce matin, j'ai reçu ceci, fit Alfred, en déposant le colis sur la table. Il s'agit du masque de Bruce, accompagné de la carte de visite du Joker.

« Rien de plus ?

« Rien de plus.

« Que proposez-vous ? Demanda Jim.

Alfred soupira, et ils tentèrent de trouver une solution pour délivrer Bruce des mains du Joker. Malheureusement, ils furent interrompus par celui-ci, qui débarqua tout seul et sans arme.

« Bonjour la compagnie ! On cherche où se trouve Batsy ? Moi je sais où il est…

« Joker, libérez-le, souffla Jim.

« J'ai encore besoin de lui, mon ami…

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

« C'est une surprise ! Oh mais la p'tite copine est là, aussi ! Salut poupée !

« C'est de l'argent que vous voulez ?

« Oh non, j'en ai plein, de l'argent.

« De la reconnaissance ?

« Possible. Mais non… Rien ne peut me rendre ce que j'ai perdu.

« Votre ancienne identité… C'est ça que vous voulez. Votre ancienne vie.

« Il n'est pas bête, celui-là ! Fit le Joker en pointant Lucius. T'as quelque chose à me proposer ?

« Le programme table rase, souffla Selina.

« Elle a l'air de le chercher aussi, fit le Joker en léchant ses lèvres, oui je veux le programme table rase.

« C'est une invention… Ce programme n'existe pas, répondit Lucius.

« Quel vilain menteur… Ce n'est pas beau de mentir…

« Quel est le rapport entre Bruce et le programme ? Demanda Alfred.

« C'est le détenteur du programme… Et moi, je suis le détenteur de Bruce… Pas de programme, plus de Bruce… Plus de Bruce, plus de Batman. Plus de Batman… Bonjour le chaos !

Le Joker rit à gorge déployée, et fit une révérence avant de quitter la pièce. Il retourna chez lui, et entra dans la pièce où Bruce était retenu prisonnier.

« On va augmenter la dose… Tu ne ris pas assez…

« NON ! Non…

Bruce éclata de rire, et les rires des deux ennemis se mélangèrent pour n'en former qu'un.

« Bah tu vois ce n'est pas si dur de rire, Brucie… C'est tellement mieux quand tu n'es pas sérieux. Allez, on arrête ça… Faut qu'on parle.

Le sourire machiavélique du Joker se dessina sur son visage, et le clown sortit de la pièce avant de revenir avec une mallette à la main. Prenant une chaise, il s'assit à l'envers dessus, et se mit face à Bruce.

« Bon… Le programme table rase, il est où, Bruce ?

« J'en sais rien…

« Mauvaise réponse, mon bonhomme…

Il ouvrit la mallette, sortit un taser, et le mit sur la jambe de Bruce, avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres rouge.

« Je répète ma question… Où est le programme table rase ? Fit le Joker en articulant sa question.

« J'en sais RIEN !

« Dommage…

Il appuya sur le bouton et envoya une décharge à Bruce. Il n'aimait pas lui faire de mal, mais il était obligé…

« Toujours pas d'idées, Brucie ?

« Je sais ce que tu veux, Jack… Pourquoi ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit avant… Tu veux juste redevenir le mec que tu étais avant... C'est pour ça que tu veux ce programme.

« Ouh… Ça réfléchit sec là-dedans ! Alors, tu l'as ?

« Peut-être…

« NAH ! T'aimes bien le taser, non ?

Joker mit l'engin sur le torse de Bruce et appuya sur le bouton, le faisant crier de douleur. Il attrapa le menton de son ennemi, et le regarda dans les yeux. Bruce vit Selina, bâillonnée et ligotée, entrer dans la pièce, et être attachée à la chaise où se tenait précédemment le Joker.

« Si tu ne me le dis pas, elle meurt.

Le rire du clown résonna de nouveau dans la petite pièce. Il avait dû utiliser la manière forte, même s'il n'aimait pas le faire.

« Alors, on a fait son choix, Bruce ?


	7. La trève

**_Bonjour, bonjour ! :) Surprise, un second chapitre en moins de 24h ^^' _**

**_Merci d'être autant à me suivre, ça fait plaisir :) Merci aussi à ma Bubulle d'amour, toujours là pour me décoincer! _**

**_Je ne parle pas plus que ça, afin de vous laisser lire ce chapitre sagement. _**

**_Je vais me mettre ce soir au chapitre 8, j'ai déjà quelques petites idées dont des flashbacks et un point de vue _**

**_du Joker ! :) Si c'est pas cool, ça ! _**

**_Bisous tueurs ! _**

* * *

Un duel de regards se passait entre Bruce et Jack. Jack ne céderai pas, Bruce le savait. S'il refusait, il n'hésiterai pas à blesser Selina, voire même la tuer.

« Même si tu as le programme et que tu rentres ton nom, tu seras toujours un pauvre fou et un tueur ! Hurla Bruce. Ça ne te changera pas… Ça effacera juste ton nom et tes crimes de la base de données de la police !

« Dis-moi où il est et elle vit... Continue de mentir et elle meurt. C'est ton choix, Brucie.

« Elle n'y est pour rien !

« Bruce, dis-lui où il est… Supplia Selina.

« Allez, Brucie, dis-moi, fit le Joker en se mettant derrière Selina. Ou je lui fais un joli sourire.

« Arrête ça ! Grogna Bruce. Si tu le veux, je t'y amène… Mais relâches-la !

« Alors allons-y !

« Relâches-la en premier.

« T'es pas en position de faire un deal, Bruce… Vraiment pas… Tu m'amènes avec toi chercher le programme, et après je la relâche.

« Si tes mercenaires la tue pendant que nous ne sommes pas là, je me ferais un plaisir de te tuer. Tu le paieras de ta vie, c'est clair ? Fit Bruce, en colère.

« On verra… Pour l'instant, je vais te chercher une tenue décente. Reste sage, toutou !

Le Joker sortit de la pièce en riant, laissant Bruce et Selina seuls.

« Ça va ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

« Non, ça va… Tu vas vraiment le lui donner ?

« Si c'est la seule chose à faire pour s'en débarrasser définitivement, alors oui, je vais lui donner ce qu'il veut.

« Tu cèdes vite…

« Je suis lassé, Selina… Lassé de me battre. Moi aussi, j'aimerai retrouver une vie normale…

« Tu crois franchement qu'il va te laisser tomber aussi facilement, Bruce ? Car personnellement j'en doute.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et le Joker balança un sac sur les genoux de Bruce, avant de lui défaire ses liens.

« Habille-toi.

« Promets-moi qu'ils ne la toucheront pas, fit Bruce en regardant Selina.

« Oh lala, qu'est-ce que tu es sentimental, Bruce !

Le Joker passa derrière Bruce, et le détacha pour qu'il puisse se changer. Une fois préparé, les deux ennemis partirent au manoir chercher le programme.

« T'en pas marre ?

« De quoi ? Demanda Bruce.

« De tout ça…

« Si. J'en ai marre de me battre.

« On pourrait faire une trêve, souffla Joker.

« Une trêve ?

« Je ne veux plus être cet homme… Toi, j'imagine que c'est pareil…

« Non, tu crois ?

Le Joker et Bruce échangèrent un regard, et arrivèrent au manoir Wayne. Alfred les accueillit, choqué. Les voir ensemble sans se battre était rare, surtout pour Alfred, mais aussi pour les deux ennemis.

« Monsieur ?

« Ne vous en faites pas, Alfred, il ne tentera rien, sourit Bruce. Je lui donne ce qu'il veut, en échange de Selina, et on arrête.

« Vous arrêtez ? Comment ça ?

« On arrête de se crêper le chignon, fit le Joker.

Jack et Bruce partirent chercher le programme dans la Batcave, et Bruce rentra le nom ou plutôt le surnom de son ennemi, avant de taper sur entrée.

« Et voilà… Plus de Joker.

« N'empêche, ça va me manquer, pas toi, Bruce ?

« Non… Je pense qu'il est temps que ça s'arrête… On n'a plus l'âge pour de telles gamineries…

« T'es vraiment pas drôle…

« Je sais. Mais je suis comme je suis, que tu l'acceptes ou non. Je ne vais pas changer pour tes beaux yeux.

« Oh tu trouves que j'ai de beaux yeux ? Merci, toi aussi ! Sourit le Joker.

« C'est une expression, soupira Bruce. Tu me désespères…

« Allons, Bruce…

« Finissons ça rapidement que chacun retourne à ses affaires, pitié…

« Ton programme, il efface pas la mémoire, par hasard ?

« Faut pas rêver non plus… Il efface ton nom, tes actes, ce qui est déjà pas mal… Tu as un problème de conscience, c'est ça ? Tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ?

« C'est pas ça… Je regrette que ce soit allé si loin entre nous…

« Wow, le Joker qui montre ses sentiments ? Quelle nouvelle !

« Arrête d'être sarcastique et sérieux ! Je ne déconne pas.

« Quoi maintenant, tu veux qu'on soit potes ? Je vois déjà la une du Gotham Times : 'Bruce Wayne et le Joker meilleurs amis pour toujours !'

Le Joker rit, mais d'un différent de celui d'habitude, ce qui choqua Bruce. Il se retourna, et le regarda.

« Ton rire…

« Ça faisait partie du jeu, Bruce. Je me forçais à rire comme ça…

« Tu vas vraiment arrêter ?

« Je pense que je vais quitter la ville…

« Carrément ?

« Il n'y a rien qui me rattache à Gotham…

« Si…

« Qui ça ?

« Moi…

Le Joker resta fixer Bruce, et lui sourit. Ils ne dirent plus un mot, et contentèrent de se regarder. Alfred les interrompit en toussant.

« Est-ce réglé ?

« Oui. Tu libères Selina ? Demanda t-il à Jack.

« Elle sera là bientôt. Je… Je vais y aller.

« Plus de conneries. Plus rien.

« Ça marche.

« Bonne continuation, fit Bruce en tendant sa main à Jack.

« Toi aussi.


	8. Vivant et existant

**_Eh bien ... Bonjour les gars! Je suis tellement tellement tellement désolée que vous n'ayez pas entendu parler de moi plus tôt... Pour dire la vérité, ce chapitre était difficile à écrire. Et pour trouver une suite au dernier chapitre. Et je ne suis pas sûre que ça va vous plaire... C'est très très différent de la version Nolan du Joker..._**

**_Vous allez voir, de toute façon. J'ai écrit le chapitre 9, il est déjà dans le gestionnaire de documents, en attente de publication._**

**_Ayez un bon moment en lisant celui-ci, le prochain sera publié à la fin de la semaine._**

**_Baisers de psychopathe!_**

* * *

Deux mois que Jack avait quitté Gotham.

Deux mois que la ville était calme.

Mais Bruce n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, et il avait même été jusqu'à rompre avec Selina. Alfred s'inquiétait énormément pour lui, qui passait tout son temps dans son bureau à Wayne Enterprises. Il avait arrêté d'être le Batman dès le départ de Jack, et avait retrouvé une vie à peu près normale.

« Monsieur ?

« Hm ?

« Votre costume pour ce soir est arrivé.

« Merci, Alfred.

« Vous ne voulez pas que je contacte Selina, pour qu'elle…

« Ça ira, merci.

« Très bien… Je vous laisse vous préparer.

Alfred sortit de la chambre de Bruce, et ce dernier alla se préparer pour le gala de réélection du maire Garcia. Il se disait que le Batman aurait une statue à son effigie en remerciement d'avoir débarrassé Gotham du Joker et des malfrats. Bruce descendit à la cuisine, et Alfred prépara la voiture. Juste avant de partir, on sonna et Alfred alla ouvrir.

« Bonsoir… Est-ce que Bruce est là ?

« Monsieur ?

« Oui, Alfred ?

« Il y a quelqu'un pour vous…

« J'arrive.

Bruce découvrit un homme entre trente et quarante ans avec une tenue appropriée pour un gala. Son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le nom dessus.

« Vous êtes journaliste ? Car si c'est le cas, on se verra au gala.

« Non… Bruce, c'est moi…

« Pardon ?

« Enfin, sans le maquillage, les cicatrices…

« Jack ? Tu as… Enfin tu es…

« Changé ? Différent? Oui… Avec l'argent que …, en fait tu sais bien, je me suis refait une beauté et une santé.

Jack était devant Bruce à visage découvert, ses cicatrices désormais invisibles, le visage plus peinturluré en blanc. C'était un tout autre homme qui se présentait à Bruce, deux mois après son départ de Gotham.

« Tu es à peine méconnaissable… Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

« Suis-je obligé de le dire ?

« Non, pas forcément…

« Tu vas au gala ?

« Oui, j'allais partir.

« Je comptais y aller aussi, et autant y aller tous les deux que tout seul…

« Tu veux qu'on y aille tous les deux ? Genre entre amis ? (je ne vois pas Bruce dire Pote.. il est un peu coincé du cul quand meme…)

« Je sais pas trop… On peut faire genre qu'on ne se connait pas, si je te fais trop honte.

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Je suis juste surpris de te revoir.

« Surpris… Content ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?

« On ne va pas se fâcher à peine retrouvés, si? Fit Jack avec une mine boudeuse. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué au moins ?

« Pas du tout.

Bruce ne pouvait pas lui avouer ça, sinon Jack s'imaginerait des trucs. Il alla donc dans le vestibule et enfila sa veste, avant de sortir suivi de Jack. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, et allèrent à la mairie.

« Tu ne m'as même pas demandé si tu m'as manqué.

« Je connais déjà la réponse.

Jack rit, et ils arrivèrent à la mairie. Ils se firent photographier par les paparazzis, et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Bruce alla saluer le maire tandis que Jack allait leur chercher un verre.

« Qui est votre invité ? Demanda le maire.

« Oh… Euh… Jack White, c'est un vieil ami à moi, sourit Bruce. Il vient juste de revenir à Gotham.

« D'accord. Vous me le présentez ?

« Jack ? Voici le maire Garcia, qui vient d'être réélu, son adjoint Mr Blake, et leurs femmes Veronica et Helene.

« Enchanté, fit Jack en serrant la main des quatre personnes.

« Je me sens mal à l'aise, fit Jack alors qu'ils se retirèrent pour aller prendre un autre verre. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Je…

« Tu veux une seconde chance, non? Le coupa Bruce.

« Possible...

« Alors prends les devants et va parler avec le maire. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de se retrouver dans une soirée mondaine quand on n'est par né dedans, mais tu peux te sentir apprécié et écouté. Tu as sûrement plein de choses à dire, tu n'es pas idiot.

« Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

« Te regarder faire, sourit Bruce.

Bruce se retira un moment, laissant Jack avec le maire, tout en le regardant se débrouiller du bar. Ils se regardaient de loin, et Jack avait l'air de bien s'adapter. Ils se retrouvèrent et passèrent la soirée ensemble, à parler avec des gens de la haute société, puis rentrèrent au manoir.

« Merci.

« Pour quoi ?

« Pour me faire sentir… Vivant et existant.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? Demanda Bruce.

« Je sais pas trop…

Les deux amis-ennemis se garèrent devant le manoir, et Alfred sortit pour ranger le bolide au garage.

« Alfred ?

« Oui, Monsieur ?

« Pourriez-vous, une fois rangée la voiture, préparer la chambre d'ami pour Jack, s'il vous plaît ?

« Je suis à l'hôtel… Fit Jack.

« Ce serait plus confortable ici que dans un hôtel.

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger…

« Je n'aurais pas proposé si c'était le cas.

Jack accepta l'offre de Bruce et les deux hommes entrèrent dans le manoir Wayne. Bruce alla dans la cuisine pendant que Jack s'installait dans le salon, et revint avec deux tasses de tisane.

« De la tisane ? Tu es sérieux ? Rit Jack.

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

« Si… C'est juste... Surprenant. Je pensais que tu aimais juste un bon vieux café corsé.

« C'est devenu une habitude…

« Dis… Tu sais tout sur moi, et je ne sais rien sur toi… A part Rachel, tes parents…

« Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Ma vie n'est pas super passionnante…

« Messieurs ?

« Oui Alfred ?

« La chambre d'amis est prête.

« Merci Alfred.

Le majordome quitta le salon, et Jack regarda Bruce alors qu'ils buvaient leur tisane. Bruce prit les tasses vides, et les ramena à la cuisine, avant de dire à Alfred qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui.

« Qui est-ce ?

« Vous ne l'avez pas reconnu ?

« Non… Je le connais ?

« Oh ça oui, vous le connaissez. C'est le Joker… Enfin… C'était le Joker…


	9. Seconde chance

_**Hello tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ? **_

_**Me revoilà pour la suite de Bleeding Through que j'ai adoré écrire... Sinon, je voudrais remercier **_**T****HEJOY69 _qui m'a donné son avis sur ma fanfiction, et je te remercie énormément de m'avoir dit franchement ce qui allait, n'allait pas... Ça m'a bien aide pour le chapitre 10, et ne t'en veux surtout pas, je préfère ce genre de reviews à un _**_"C'est à chier"_**_ ou à un_ **_"Faut que tu arrêtes d'écrire c'est de la merde"**. En tout cas, merci à toutes de me suivre, bisous à ma relectrice et amie Nane2Bru qui m'aide aussi, me dit son point de vue, etc. **_

_**Bonne lecture & à bientôt !**_

_**Bisous de psychopathe!**_

* * *

Les deux amis allèrent se coucher, chacun dans leur chambre. Pendant la nuit, Bruce entendit des cris, et accourut dans la chambre d'amis. Jack était en plein cauchemar, couvert de sueur.

« Jack ! Réveilles-toi ! JACK !

Le jeune homme sursauta, proche de l'hystérie, et mit sa main sur le cou de Bruce comme pour l'étrangler. Il réussit à se délivrer de l'emprise de Jack, qui s'excusa au moins dix fois une fois réveillé.

« De quoi as-tu cauchemardé ?

« C'est rien.

L'homme se rallongea dans le lit. La nuit, tous ses crimes le rattrapaient. Les personnes qu'il avait tuées venaient se venger quand la nuit tombait, lui faisant revivre leur mort. Il revoyait aussi son père, alcoolique, le battre, battre sa mère. Il n'avait vraiment jamais connu le bonheur à proprement parler, car il n'avait jamais été heureux. A part quand il s'isolait dans sa chambre, lisant ses livres d'école. Le petit Jack aimait la physique, la chimie, tout ce qui était scientifique lui plaisait. Mais il n'était pas très sociable, il était toujours mis à l'écart, les autres le regardaient avec un air de dégoût, comme s'il avait la peste.

« Jack ? Tu vas me dire ce dont tu as rêvé ?

« C'est rien ! Juste des mauvais souvenirs…

« Tu veux en parler ?

« Non… Laisse-moi. S'il te plaît.

« Tu devrais voir quelqu'un.

« Un psy ? J'ai déjà fait l'expérience, et ça ne s'est pas bien passé.

« A Arkham, c'est sûr… Je connais quelqu'un qui…

« Ça ira merci, fit Jack en tournant le dos à Bruce. Bonne nuit.

Bruce soupira, et retourna dans sa chambre. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, et Bruce savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Il se releva, alla doucement voir dans la chambre si Jack s'était rendormi, ce qui était le cas, puis descendit à la cuisine. Alfred était déjà là, préparant le café.

« Déjà debout, Monsieur ?

« Jack m'a réveillé, il a fait un cauchemar, et…

« Il s'est rendormi ?

« Oui, sourit Bruce.

« Un café ?

« Avec plaisir, Alfred.

Alfred servit un café à son patron, avant de le regarder. Il n'osait rien dire, de peur que Bruce se braque ou quelque chose du genre.

« Alfred ?

« Oui, Monsieur ?

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

« Rien, tout va bien.

« Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas… C'est à propos de Jack ?

« Oui… C'est un meurtrier… Qui dort sous notre toit…

« Et ?

« Et que vont penser les gens ? Que vont dire les journaux ? Bruce Wayne vu en compagnie d'un homme inconnu… Les rumeurs vont vite, ici.

« Je me fiche de l'opinion des gens, des journaux… Ils ne savent pas qui il est… Personne ne sait qui se cachait derrière le blanc de sa peau et ses cicatrices. C'est un homme nouveau.

« J'ai encore des doutes, Monsieur. Un psychopathe reste un psychopathe… On ne peut pas changer sa nature…

« Je pense que si, au contraire. Tout le monde peut changer. Suffit d'avoir assez de volonté.

Un toussotement fit les deux hommes s'arrêter. Jack était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. Il avait tout entendu de la discussion entre Bruce et son majordome. Tout était clair pour lui, à présent. Il n'appartenait pas à ce monde fait de riches, de majordomes, de grosses baraques et de belles voitures de sport. Il appartenait au monde des pauvres, qui vivait dans l'ombre de ces riches. Il n'appartenait pas au monde de Bruce.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller, fit Jack.

« Jack, souffla Bruce.

« Non, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends son point de vue… Après tout, il n'a pas tort. Je serais toujours un psychopathe. Sous médicaments, certes, mais quand même un psychopathe.

« Ça va, Bruce. J'y vais, et voilà… Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Bruce soupira, et Jack quitta le manoir, sa veste de costume sur son épaule. Un silence de mort régna dans le manoir, et Bruce se leva pour aller se préparer à aller au travail. Il se doucha, s'habilla et redescendit à la cuisine.

« Qu'avais-je dit, monsieur ?

« Quoi, Alfred ?

« Le Gotham Times relate votre apparition au gala avec Jack.

« Et que disent-ils ?

« _'Bruce Wayne a été vu en compagnie, non pas d'une femme, mais d'un homme au gala de réélection du maire. Il se murmure qu'ils sont amis de longue date… En tout cas, tous deux avaient l'air de passer du bon temps ensemble… Une bromance serait-elle en train de naître, deux mois après que Bruce Wayne se soit séparé de Selina Kyle ? Affaire à suivre.'_

« Et ?

« Ne me dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenu.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas prévenu.

« Si vous m'aviez dit qui était ce 'Jack', pour sûr que je vous aurais prévenu, Monsieur.

« Vous ne croyez pas en la seconde chance, n'est-ce pas ?

« Un homme est ce qu'il est. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il enlève son masque qu'il change.

« J'aime à penser que les hommes ont toujours le droit à une seconde chance. Ils peuvent être pardonnés, et je ne dis pas que Jack doive être pardonné de tous ses crimes, mais quelques uns. On l'a forcé à devenir ce qu'il est… Rien de tout cela n'est sa faute. Je devrais y aller, je vais être en retard au bureau.

« Je vous prépare la voiture.

« Je m'en occupe, Alfred, merci.

Bruce sortit du manoir et alla au garage, avant de partir pour le bureau. Il passa sa journée entre rendez-vous, et il appela tous les hôtels de Gotham pour trouver Jack. Il était sur le point d'abandonner quand le World Hotel le rappela.

« Allô ?

« Bruce Wayne ? Après avoir réfléchi, on a bien un homme dans la liste de nos clients ressemblant à votre description. Il a pris une chambre simple.

« Il y est toujours ?

« Affirmatif.

« Merci, beaucoup.

Bruce raccrocha, et sa journée passa vite. Il partit un peu plus tôt que d'habitude du bureau, et alla à l'hôtel où Jack logeait.

« Le numéro de chambre ?

« 206.

« Merci, fit Bruce en laissant un billet de cent dollars.

Il grimpa les marches des escaliers, et frappa à la porte de la chambre 206. Comme il n'eut aucune réponse, il frappa à nouveau.

« Jack, c'est moi. Ouvres-moi. Il faut qu'on parle.


	10. Indésirable ?

**_Hellowww :] Je suis de retour pour vous poster le dixième (je pensais pas en écrire dix au départ ^^) chapitre de cette fiction. _**

**_Vous allez clairement et follement aimer la fin, vous allez vouloir envie d'avoir la suite rapidement en fait. _**

**_C_****_omme d'hab, j'ai adoré l'écrire, hein, ce Jack tout neuf et tout docile me plaît bien, je sais pas vous ^^ _**

**_Bref, bonne lecture et à très bientôt ! (Thifaine, si tu passes par là, COMMENTES ! :D) _**

* * *

« Jack, c'est moi. Ouvres-moi. Il faut qu'on parle.

Jack était cloîtré dans sa chambre d'hôtel pourrie depuis qu'il était parti de chez Bruce. Les mots du majordome ne l'avaient pas atteint, car il avait raison. C'était Bruce qui l'avait atteint. Il croyait vraiment qu'un homme pouvait changer. Mais un fou pouvait-il changer ? Un fou, s'il changeait, changeait en mal, pas en bien. Jack Napier n'était pas fou. Le Joker oui.

« Vas t-en, souffla Jack.

Bruce n'entendrait sûrement pas, alors il s'arrêta. Il avait changé, et c'était également impossible pour lui autant que pour les autres. Il s'était procuré des médicaments contre sa maladie, les a pris avec soin, et il se sentait mieux. Pas d'effets secondaires, juste la plénitude et le bonheur de se retrouver à nouveau. Ainsi, avec l'argent qu'il avait volé, il est allé voir un chirurgien plastique, et il avait été réparé du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Et à la fin, il avait un nouveau visage sans cicatrices, mais surtout un visage humain.

« Jack… S'il te plaît… Supplia Bruce.

« VAS T-EN ! Vas t-en ! Pitié, vas t-en !

« Je veux juste parler !

« Et je ne veux pas t'écouter !

« Je suis désolé pour ce qu'a dit Alfred !

« Non, il a RAISON !

« Laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi voir ce que tu es devenu ! Laisse-moi te connaître, Jack Napier ! Je veux connaître l'homme sous le masque, l'homme nouveau que tu es.

« Il n'y a personne sous le masque. Il n'y a que le désespoir et la pauvreté…

« Je te préviens, je vais défoncer la porte si tu n'ouvres pas !

« Vas-y… Mais tu vas faire ça pour voir un homme à nu, blessé, et perdu ! A quoi ça te servirait, bordel ? A QUOI ? Tu as bien mieux à faire, comme rentrer dans ton manoir, manger dans de la porcelaine, montrer ton fric à Gotham !

« Tu te rends compte de la merde que tu racontes ?

« C'est juste la vérité.

« Je vais défoncer cette porte.

Bruce grogna de l'autre côté de la porte, recula, et la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il ait besoin de foncer dessus pour l'ouvrir. Jack le regarda, et soupira. Il semblait torturé, blessé, et désolé. Ça faisait intérieurement sourire Jack.

« Pas la peine de te blesser à cause de moi. Tu as déjà assez souffert.

« Non, tu crois ? Je peux ?

« Si tu veux…

Bruce s'asseya sur le lit, et Jack le regarda. Il portait des vêtements classe, il devait sûrement sortir du bureau, et il semblait fatigué. Pourquoi venir ? Il avait sûrement mieux à faire que de venir voir celui qui lui avait fait vivre un enfer. Et encore, il ne semblait pas si fou que ça. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien, au final.

« Pourquoi tu es venu ?

« Assieds-toi.

« Ça ne réponds pas à ma question.

« Je voulais m'excuser de l'attitude de mon majordome. Vous savez, les personnes âgées… Elles croient que ce qui est fait est fait et la seconde chance n'existe pas. Mais moi, je pense tout le contraire. Tu as réussi à changer. Pas seulement physiquement, mais mentalement et psychologiquement. Qui aurait réussi à ta place ? Franchement, faut avoir une sacrée volonté pour changer du jour au lendemain. Je t'admire pour ça. Vraiment.

« Tu te trompes. J'ai tué Rachel. Je t'ai blessé, humilié… Comment peux-tu m'admirer, alors que tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est te détruire à petit feu ?

« Arrêtes ton cinéma ou je t'assomme pour que tu la fermes !

« Vas-y, si ça peut te convaincre que tu fais le mauvais choix en m'admirant.

« Fermes-là. J'ai pas envie de te frapper.

« Pourtant, je…

« Tais-toi.

« Dominateur, hein ?

« Non. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui. C'est tout.

« Tu attends quoi de moi ? Demanda Bruce.

« Je ne sais pas.

« Repartir à zéro ?

« On ne pourra pas repartir à zéro.

Jack porta sa main sur le visage de Bruce, qui posa sa main sur la main de son ancien ennemi. Ils échangèrent un regard, avant que Bruce ne retire la main de Jack.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« Je sais pas…

« Décidément tu ne sais rien.

« Merci du compliment.

« De rien, sourit Bruce.

« T'es méchant.

« Non, je suis réaliste.

« Trop réaliste, même. Lâche-toi un peu, pour l'amour de dieu ! Je ne t'ai jamais entendu rire ! Enfin, si, tu as ri, sous la contrainte, certes, mais tu as ri. Mais j'aimerais t'entendre vraiment rire de bon cœur. Tu veux que je te raconte une blague ?

« Tu n'es pas très bon en blagues, si je me rappelle bien.

« Le Joker était bon à rien. Moi je ne sais pas.

« Tu n'es pas bon à rien. Tu es bon en chimie, en physiques… Les labos Wayne ont besoin de chercheurs… Pourquoi tu ne serais pas chercheur dans mon entreprise ?

« Bruce… Je ne peux pas. Et ce sera quoi après ? Dormir au manoir alors qu'Alfred ne peut pas me voir ? Non merci.

« Tu sais… Je ne suis pas aussi… froid. J'ai un cœur. Si je le fais, c'est justement parce que je veux t'aider.

« Après tout ce que je t'ai fais, je ne peux pas accepter… Je suis désolé.

Bruce baissa la tête, et Jack tourna la tête. Le soleil se couchait sur Gotham, et donnait une couleur orangée et bleutée, ce qui était assez rare. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot pendant au moins cinq minutes, et Bruce brisa la glace.

« Je suis désolé pour tout. Que ton père aie été un connard, que ta mère se soit tuée, que tu sois devenu un tueur, qu'on se soit battus pendant longtemps… Que tu aies du subir ce que tu as subi à Arkham… Je suis désolé.

« Tu n'y es pour rien.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

« Si. Tu te rappelles de notre première rencontre ? Demanda Jack. Elle était assez épique.

« Oui… Tu es venu à ma fête, et tu as failli tuer Rachel.

Bruce se rappela cette soirée en l'honneur d'Harvey Dent. Le Joker, voulant lui aussi se joindre à la fête, s'en était pris à Rachel, qui avait failli mourir car il l'avait jeté par la fenêtre. Le Batman l'avait rattrapé de justesse.

« Oh oui. Enfin, le Joker a failli tuer Rachel.

« Le Joker est une partie de toi… Pour moi c'est la même chose. La même personne.

« Nah ! _Le Joker est en pause indéterminée… Merci de laisser un message après le bip. BIIIP. _Ça te va ? Plus de Joker, juste moi. C'est une belle promesse, tu ne trouves pas ?

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Le Joker et toi êtes différents…

« Arrête de toujours être désolé. Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne va pas revenir là-dessus pendant des années, si ? Faut avancer, mon grand, fit Jack en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Bruce. Si tu veux aller te doucher, tu peux. L'eau n'est pas très chaude par contre.

« Tu trouves que je sens mauvais ?

« Non. Rien ne vaut une bonne douche quand on a eu une longue journée…

« J'irais quand je rentrais au manoir. Merci quand même.

« Oh… J'avais des vêtements de rechange, au pire…

« Merci.

« Tu vas t'en aller, alors ?

« Probable…

« Reste, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas être seul…

Cette phrase pinça le cœur de Bruce. C'était la première fois que Jack laissait paraître ses émotions et surtout sa fragilité et ses faiblesses. Lui ne laissait rien paraître, il n'arrivait pas à laisser les autres entrevoir ce qu'il était vraiment, de peur qu'ils soient déçus. En fait, à part Wayne Enterprises, il n'avait pas de vie, pas d'amis, rien. Il allait à des galas, pour ne pas qu'on l'oublie…

« Viens au manoir.

« Ton majordome ne m'aime pas.

« Et ?

« Je ne veux pas me sentir… Indésirable.

« Tu ne l'es pas.

« Pour ton majordome, je le suis. Et franchement… Je comprends.

« Viens, s'il te plaît. Tu seras plus à l'aise qu'ici, fit Bruce en regardant la chambre.

« Bruce Wayne qui me supplie… Quelle surprise.

« Arrête ton sarcasme et viens.

« Non.

« Têtu.

« N'importe quoi. C'est toi le têtu.

« On dirait deux gamins. Viens, et c'est tout… J'ai envie que tu viennes.

« Pourquoi ?

« Je ne me justifierais pas.

« Oh tais-toi ! Fit Jack en embrassant les lèvres de sa Némésis.


	11. Se laisser aller

**_Helloow again ! :D Au vu de votre enthousiasme, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sans la suite de cette fiction ! _**

**_Donc là voilà :D ! Bruce a un peu de mal à se lâcher (enfin... Ouais il est un peu coincé quand même lol), mais il va au fur et à mesure se laisser aller, j'vous le promets. _**

**_Le chapitre 12 est d'ores et déjà écrit, je commence le 13 dans la foulée. Je posterais le 12 quand le 13 sera clos ;)_**

**_Laissez-moi vos avis, et à très bientôt (enfin j'espère ^^) _**

**_Bises :)_**

* * *

Bruce ne saisit pas de suite ce qu'il se passait, et se recula quand il comprit. Ils s'étaient embrassés… Enfin… Jack l'avait embrassé. Se levant, il fonça vers la porte d'entrée, mais Jack l'en empêcha.

« Bruce Wayne qui fuit. Et tes manières, alors ?

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

« Pour que tu la fermes. J'en ai marre que tu sois trop sérieux.

« Faut que j'y aille. Alfred m'attends.

« On s'en fout d'Alfred. Reste.

« Non, Jack. Je ne reste pas.

« RESTE ! NE T'AVISE PAS DE PARTIR !

Bruce vit le Joker réapparaître dans les yeux de Jack pendant quelques secondes, et ça le terrifiait. Le Joker et Jack étaient deux personnes opposées, deux antipodes d'une même personne. Son cri était comme un appel au secours, ce n'était pas dit méchamment, c'était juste déroutant pour Bruce. Il avait entendu les fêlures dans la voix de Jack, et ça lui faisait mal.

« S'il te plait… Reste avec moi… Ne pars pas…

Bruce ne sut pas comment réagir à l'appel de détresse de Jack… Il restait contre la porte, la main de Jack sur son épaule, sans pouvoir bouger ou cligner des yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le calmer. Dans un élan de désespoir, Bruce se retourna, et rendit le baiser à Jack. Il y eut un silence digne d'un cimetière après ce baiser, et Bruce n'osa pas regarder son ami dans les yeux.

« Tu as honte ?

« Non… Enfin… Je ne veux pas que la presse sache.

« Donc tu as honte.

« Non ! Faut juste que… je réalise.

« Qui aurait cru que nous serions amants…

« On n'est pas amants.

« Alors tu appelles ça comment ?

« Je sais pas. Un moment de faiblesse.

Jack soupira, et baissa la tête. Alors ça ne voulait rien dire pour Bruce… Pourtant il avait aimé et en avait redemandé…

« Ça te tente une douche ?

« Non…

« Menteur… Allez viens, je vais faire couler l'eau, en espérant qu'elle soit chaude. Ce matin elle était aussi froide que de la glace.

« Si je me douche ici, tu viens avec moi au manoir…

« Bruce…

« Sinon pas de douche.

« Mais…

« Viens chez moi, ce sera plus… Ce sera mieux pour toi.

« Oh ne recommences pas avec ça. J'ai pas envie.

« Alors je rentre.

« T'es dur en affaires, hein ?

« En même temps je suis PDG… Faut être dur en affaires.

« Autant que ça ?

« Oh oui.

« Alors… Douche ou pas douche ?

« Allume l'eau, j'arrive.

Jack sourit et partit dans la salle de bain, avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau. Elle était entre le tiède et le super chaud. Il enleva sa chemise blanche, son jean et ses chaussettes, avant d'entrer dans le bac de douche. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Bruce s'était assis sur le lit, et se demandait si c'était une bonne idée… Il espérait juste que les journalistes ne l'avaient pas suivi. Sinon, l'affaire éclaterait, et il n'était pas prêt à avoir un scandale médiatique sur les bras. Il enleva ses vêtements, et rejoignit timidement Jack dans la salle de bains.

« C'est toi ?

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

« Viens.

Bruce retrouva Jack sous la douche et la chose qui le choqua était son dos rempli de traces de brûlures. Les ronds avaient l'air d'être de la taille d'un cigare.

« Il te battait ?

« Qui ça ?

« Le pape.

« Oh… Euh ouais. Mais il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

« Je n'en doute pas.

Bruce passa sa main sur la peau de Jack, et ce dernier frissonna. Il se retourna, et mis ses mains de chaque côté du cou de Bruce, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Les deux hommes se douchèrent tout en se dévorant du regard et en se touchant le corps.

« On va au manoir après ?

« Tu es décidé ?

« Possible.

Bruce sourit, et ils sortirent de la douche avant de se rhabiller. Jack était content de lui, car Bruce commençait à se laisser faire, et il espérait juste qu'il se laisserait faire totalement. Il avait prévu quelque chose de bien pour lui et Bruce.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Bruce paya la facture d'hôtel. Ils partirent ensuite au manoir, où Alfred les accueillit glacialement, et il prit Bruce à part, tandis que Jack montait dans la chambre d'amis.

« Monsieur.

« Oui Alfred ?

« Pourquoi il est revenu ?

« Vous ne comprendriez pas…

« Comment ça je ne comprendrais pas ?

« C'est compliqué, soupira Bruce. J'espère juste que personne ne m'a suivi.

« Pourquoi cela ?

« Laissez tomber, Alfred. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je vous donne votre soirée.

« En êtes-vous sûr, monsieur ?

« Absolument, sourit le milliardaire. Profitez un peu de votre famille.

« Merci, monsieur.

« De rien, Alfred.

Le majordome prit sa veste, et quitta le manoir. Bruce monta voir Jack, qui était dans la chambre d'amis. Ils échangèrent un regard, avant que Bruce n'aille se mettre à l'aise, en enfilant un t-shirt gris et un pantalon de pyjama noir.

« Bruce ?

« Hm ?

« Les toilettes sont où ?

« Dernière porte à gauche, sourit Bruce.

« Merci.

Le jeune milliardaire descendit à la cuisine, et regarda dans le frigo. Il y avait de quoi faire un gratin de légumes à la viande hachée avec des pâtes en plus. Il alluma la chaîne hifi, et commença à cuisiner, sans s'apercevoir que Jack le regardait, souriant.


	12. La pluie avant la tempête

_**Bonjour bonjour ! :) Nouveau chapitre (comme si vous saviez pas, hein ^^) et c'est le dernier chapitre gai de cette fiction pour le moment. **_

_**Me connaissant vous savez que rien n'est acquis, et que donc, tout fini par dégénérer ;) Je dirais que ce chapitre est le calme avant la tempête... **_

_**Bonne lecture à vous & à très bientôt !**_

* * *

Jack s'éclipsa lentement pour laisser Bruce cuisinier, mais celui-ci entendit marcher dans les escaliers.

« Où vas-tu ?

Jack se tourna et sourit à Bruce. Il était si sexy dans son T-shirt gris...

« Tu veux cuisiner avec moi?

« Je ne sais pas comment cuisiner. Je suis mauvais à tout.

« Pas en baisers…

Jack se mit à rire, et suivit de Bruce dans la cuisine. Il donna des instructions, comme couper les légumes en quatre ou surveiller la viande pendant qu'il faisait la sauce bolognaise.

« Alors, comment as-tu appris à cuisiner ?

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'occasions de cuisiner quand Alfred est ici, donc j'apprécie quand il n'est pas là.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu le gardes ? Je pense que tu peux t'autogérer très bien sans lui.

« Il est ma seule famille. Il était là tout le temps depuis que je suis né, et plus encore quand mes parents sont morts. Il est comme mon deuxième père, en prenant toujours soin de moi, se soucier de moi...

« Oh, je vois... J'aimerai avoir quelqu'un qui prenne soin de moi ...

« Ne puis-je pas ?

« Peut-être... Mais tu n'es pas comme un père pour moi.

"Alors je suis quoi?

« Je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas tout à fait clair pour moi maintenant... Peut-être qu'avec le temps, je verrais plus clairement.

« Peut-être. Alors, qu'en est-il de cette viande ? Est-elle cuite ?

« Comment l'aimes-tu ? Bien cuite ? Cuite ? Pas trop cuite ?

«Je m'en fiche, tant que c'est bon.

« Bon... Je suppose cuite.

« Peux-tu mettre la sauce bolognaise avec la viande pendant que je vais prendre les assiettes et les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle ?

"Bien sûr.

Après avoir mis la sauce et la viande ensemble, Jack mit les légumes à part dans la sauce tomate, et les cuit dans une autre poêle à côté de celle avec la viande. Pendant ce temps, Bruce avait pris les couverts et assiettes du lave-vaisselle et alla mettre la table dans la salle à manger.

« Bruce ?

« Ouais ?

« Qu'est-ce que je fais quand j'ai fini avec les légumes et la viande ?

« J'arrive. Tu dois faire tremper les feuilles de lasagnes dans l'eau salée quand elle bout. Après Tu faites une couche de légumes, une de viande, une feuille de lasagnes, légumes, viande, etc, et après sur la dernière feuille de lasagnes tu mets la béchamel et un peu d'emmental râpé. Ensuite, ça va au four pendant quinze minutes.

« C'est un peu compliqué.

«J'aime ça. Ma grand-mère était française, et ils le faisaient chaque été. Habituellement, il y a juste la viande, pas de légumes.

Jack sourit et retourna à la cuisine préparer les feuilles de lasagnes. Cette fois, Bruce le regardait en silence. Il était très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, comme s'il était difficile pour lui de se concentrer.

« Je sais que tu me regardes, sourit Jack.

« Tu es concentré.

« Tu aimes ça?

« Possible. Tu peux laisser les feuilles cuire seules, nous allons regarder la télévision.

« Tu as la TV?

« Penses-tu que je suis un homme sans vie ?

« Je n'ai pas dit cela. C'est juste que je n'ai pas vu de TV dans le salon.

« Oh, c'est parce que la TV n'est pas dedans. C'est dans ma chambre.

« Hm bien. Donc tu regardes la télévision sur votre lit le soir ?

«Je ne regarde jamais la télévision ou pas souvent.

« Moi non plus.

« Si tu ne veux pas regarder la télévision, nous pourrions, je ne sais pas...

« Puis-je voir où tu gardes ton armure et gadgets ?

« Sérieusement ?

« Oui, pourquoi pas...

«Allons-y alors.

Bruce sourit, et Jack le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, et Bruce effleura les touches du piano pour ouvrir la porte secrète menant à la Batcave. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et allèrent au sous-sol.

« C'est...

« Quoi?

« C'est grand... Qu'y avait-il avant que tu t'installes ici ?

« Une caverne avec des chauves-souris... Quand j'étais enfant, il y avait un puits dans le jardin menant ici, et une fois que je suis tombé dedans en jouant avec Rachel. C'est là que j'ai commencé à avoir peur des chauves-souris.

« Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu n'as plus peur d'elles ?

« Ra's Al Guhl.

« De la ligue des assassins ?

«Ouais... Il croyait que si tu faisais face à tes peurs, la faiblesse se transformer en force.

« Et lorsque tu es revenu de dieu sait où tu as été, tu as décidé d'être le vengeur masqué.

« C'est vrai.

« J'ai une question pour toi. Et réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te laisser aller plus souvent? As-tu peur de perdre le contrôle ?

«Peut-être, je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas peur de perdre le contrôle, je crains que, si je me laisse aller, ce qu'il y a derrière le château de verre devienne insignifiant pour les gens de Gotham. Tu sais, je ne suis pas parfait, je suis plus riche que n'importe qui, mais je suis juste un mec normal... Et tout le monde pense qu'ils savent la vérité sur moi... mais je pense que tu me connais mieux que quiconque, même Alfred. Il ne me voit pas comme je me vois... En fait, personne ne me voit comme je me vois, ils sont toujours à me mettre dans des cases, mais des mauvaises cases. Ils me veulent comme ceci ou comme cela, mais je dois respecter ce qu'ils veulent ou ils seront déçus. Parfois je souhaite pouvoir sortir dans la rue, faire mes courses dans le supermarché du coin, vivant dans un petit appartement classe de Manhattan, aller au travail en métro, courir dans Central Park en survêtement... Mais cela, je ne peux pas, ils se demanderont si je suis devenu fou_._ Et en fait, c'est fatigant d'être toujours analysé sous tous les angles... Ce n'est pas de ma faute et ni celle de mes parents, mais je souhaite juste pouvoir être un mec normal dans une ville normale avec une vie normale. Mais une ville normale n'existe pas...

« Pourquoi ne quittes-tu juste pas la ville ? Aller ailleurs, et commencer quelque chose de nouveau... Rien ne t'en empêche à présent. Batman a fait son travail, la ville est en paix, et tu peux faire ce que tu veux maintenant.

« Je ne peux pas.

«Nous allons donc clore la discussion comme ça?

« Je ne veux pas en parler.

Bruce et Jack prirent l'ascenseur et se rendit à la cuisine. La nuit était tombée maintenant. Bruce regarda la cuisson d'un repas dans le four, avant de chercher une bouteille de vin blanc. Puis, il a préparé une salade d'aller avec les lasagnes aux légumes.

« Tu aimes le vinaigre balsamique ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?

« Vinaigre ?

« Oh oui, c'est bon pour moi.

« Super, sourit Bruce.

Bruce prit des maniques et sortit le plat du four encore chaud, avant de l'amener dans la salle à manger. Jack le suivit avec la bouteille et de la salade dans la main. Ils s'assirent, et Bruce servit une part à Jack, avant de se servir.

« Ça sent bon.

« Ouais. J'espère que tu vas aimer.

«Je n'ai pas de doute à ce sujet.

Ils mangèrent et burent en silence, et à la fin du repas, Jack félicita Bruce, qui rougit instinctivement.

« Tu as fait une partie du repas, donc je devrais te remercier aussi.

« Nous allons nous remercier, dit Jack en levant son verre. A nous.

« A nous, sourit Bruce.


	13. Parles-moi

_**Bonjour tout le monde (Enfin, les quelques personnes qui reviewent, quoi ^^) ! Comment ça va?**_

_**Comme promis, chapitre 13 dès que le chapitre 14 était fini, et c'est chose faite. Le 15 est déjà en cours d'écriture, ce qui est super cool. **_

_**Merci d'être là, même si vous êtes deux, ou trois. **_

* * *

Bruce et Jack, après le dîner, allèrent dans la bibliothèque, et Bruce prit un livre avant d'aller dans sa chambre. L'ancien Joker regarda Bruce, et mis son bras autour de la taille de Bruce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« Relax, fit Jack en glissant sa main sous le t-shirt de Bruce.

« Je ne pense pas que nous devrions…

« Devrions faire quoi ? Tu ne veux pas savoir combien je t'apprécie ?

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps.

« Pour accepter ça, je sais. Mais je ne fais rien de mal…

« Pas encore.

Bruce regarda son ami. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant, c'était tellement bizarre, et en même temps, c'était bon, et il avait apprécié ceci. Mais il était hétéro au départ et cette relation remettait tout en question.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'embrasser.

« Je ne peux pas, dit Bruce, avant de sortir du lit.

« Où vas-tu ?

« Laisse moi tranquille, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

« Tu veux que je parte ?

« Non. J'ai besoin d'air.

« D'accord, je resterais ici à t'attendre.

« Non.

« Allez quoi ! Parles-moi !

« Non.

« Pourquoi ? J'avais raison, tu as honte.

« TU NE SAIS PAS COMMENT JE ME SENS ! TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS ! TU NE SAIS RIEN !

Bruce quitta la chambre en colère, et Jack ne put pas bouger après que Bruce lui aie crié dessus. Il s'assit sur le lit, et en sortit, avant de s'asseoir au bureau pour écrire une lettre et quitter le manoir, en ne regardant pas derrière lui. Pendant ce temps, Bruce était allé à la cave, pendit un sac de frappe au plafond, avant de taper dedans avec ses poings. Quand il revint à sa chambre, il vit un papier sur la couverture, et la prit dans ses mains.

_Bruce, _

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. J'ai été quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été apprécié. Tout le temps rejeté, non-désiré. Toi, c'est l'exact opposé. Toujours mis en avant, désiré… Nous sommes opposés, différents… Mais je ne peux penser que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, tout comme tu en as pour moi. Mais s'il te plaît, ne me rejette pas à cause de ces sentiments. Un jour ou l'autre, tu devrais faire face à eux… On a besoin l'un de l'autre, comme le Batman et le Joker. Si nos alias ont besoin l'un de l'autre, je tends à croire que nous aussi, on a besoin de l'autre. Sache que si tu as besoin de temps, je te le donne. Je t'attendrais toujours, je t'apprécierais toujours. Prends ton temps. Si tu ne me veux pas comme ami ou encore moins comme un amant, je comprendrais ton choix. Ce sera sûrement dur mais je ne peux pas être près de toi si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Je disparaîtrais simplement comme la première fois. Je pense que tu peux comprendre, tu es assez mature pour comprendre ce que je veux dire. Je te laisse, maintenant. Fais ce que tu veux, je ne ferais plus partie de ta vie. Bonne chance. _

Bruce ne bougea pas, la lettre de Jack dans la main gauche. Il allait pour s'excuser auprès de lui, pour son attitude, mais il est parti sans attendre. Tout ce qu'il faisait était foutre en l'air la vie de chacun, en restant sur ses idées et en n'entendant pas ce que les autres avaient à dire. Il perdrait toute personne à qui il tenait, s'il continuait à faire ça. Jack avait raison: il était un homme riche, têtu et stupide qui ne se souciait pas d'autre chose que de lui-même. Après un moment, Bruce mit la lettre où il l'avait prise, et s'assit sur le lit. Il resta comme ça toute la nuit, et Alfred le découvrit le matin, alors qu'il lui apportait son petit-déjeuner.

« Monsieur ?

Bruce était ailleurs, dans un autre espace, dans une autre ville. Il n'entendit pas Alfred parler ni le vit mettre le plateau sur son bureau. Il regardait le sol, comme une statue.

«Monsieur Wayne, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

« Il est parti, marmonna Bruce.

« Comment ça parti ?

« Parti pour toujours.

Et puis Alfred vit la lettre sur la couverture, et s'assit à côté de Bruce pour la lire. Il regarda son maître, et soupira.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

« Laissez-moi tranquille.

« Mais vous devez aller travailler.

« Je ne veux pas.

« Êtes-vous... attaché à lui ?

« Que faire si je le suis ? Est-ce que vous allez me quitter aussi ?

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela.

« Sortez.

« Je vais préparer la salle de bains.

« JE NE VEUX PAS ME LAVER ! JE NE VEUX PAS ALLER AU TRAVAIL ! JE LE VEUX, OK ? Je...

« Vous l'aimez, dit Alfred, surpris.

« Non.

« Je vous connais depuis si longtemps... Je sais que lorsque vous mentez.

« VOUS NE ME CONNAISSEZ PAS ! POUR VOUS, JE NE SUIS QUE LE FILS DES GENS QUE VOUS SERVIEZ IL Y A PLUS DE TRENTE ANS ! JE NE SUIS PAS MES PARENTS, JE NE SUIS PAS MON PÈRE, JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOUS CES RICHES QUI GASPILLENT LEUR ARGENT POUR ALLER DANS CLUBS, SE PAYER DES STRIPTEASEUSES OU PIRE ! JE SUIS PEUT-ÊTRE L'HOMME LE PLUS RICHE DE GOTHAM MAIS JE SUIS HUMAIN AUSSI! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOUS! JE PEUX ME DÉBROUILLER PAR MOI-MEME !

« Donc, vous me virez ?

« SORTEZ ! Cria Bruce, alors qu'il balançait des choses de son bureau. S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!

Alfred soupira, et sortit de la pièce, laissant Bruce dans un état de colère inconnu. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et ça blessait profondément le majordome. Il alla à la cuisine, et a lancé le lave-vaisselle. Qu'est-ce que Jack avait fait pour mettre Bruce dans cet état ?

« Alfred ?

« Monsieur...

« Je suis désolé. Pour mon attitude.

« Je sais, Monsieur. Pourquoi étiez-vous comme ça?

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

« Jack vous a de nouveau laissé tomber, n'est-ce pas ?

Bruce ne répondit pas et Alfred pouvait voir sur le visage de son maître qu'il était perdu et blessé du fait du départ de Jack.

« Vous pouvez quitter la ville pendant un certain temps pour réfléchir.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de partir pour réfléchir.

Bruce partit et monta l'escalier, laissant Alfred inquiet. Bruce alla à la salle de bain et prit une longue douche chaude, avant de mettre un jean noir et une chemise et revenir à l'entrée.

« Où allez-vous ?

« En ville pour chercher Jack.

« A mon avis, il est loin d'ici.

« Il ne peut pas me faire ça...

Bruce quitta la maison et alla en ville. Il alla d'abord à l'hôtel où Jack était descendu, mais le directeur lui dit qu'il n'était pas revenu. Il se rendit ensuite dans la vieille maison d'enfance où Jack vécut et encore une fois, il n'était pas là. Puis, pensant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres endroits où il pourrait être, Bruce erra dans Gotham comme une âme perdue. Il ne remarqua le temps passer, et il faisait nuit quand il rentra à la maison. Mais il n'entra pas dans la maison. Il s'assit près de la tombe de ses parents et il y resta un long moment.

« Papa, maman... Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. J'ai laissé tomber cette ville, je vous ai laissé tomber... Je ne suis pas l'homme que vous vouliez que je devienne. J'aimerai que vous ne soyez pas morts; c'aurait été plus facile pour moi de vivre. Je porte cette culpabilité en moi, la colère de cette nuit. Je ne devrais pas...

« Vous n'êtes pas coupable... Personne ne l'est, et vous le savez. Vos parents doivent être reconnaissants pour ce que vous avez fait. Sauvegarder Gotham des cambrioleurs, des tueurs... Je suis sûr qu'ils sont fiers de vous.

« Laissez-moi tranquille.

« Où étiez-vous toute la journée ?

« Quelque part, vous n'avez pas à le savoir.

Alfred soupira, et laissa Bruce où il était. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de temps, qu'il était en colère contre le monde entier de prendre les personnes que Bruce aimait loin de lui, comme Rachel, ses parents, sa vie... Même son âme. Mais il y avait une personne contre qui Bruce n'était pas en colère. Jack. Il l'avait fait sentir humain et normal à nouveau. Si son ennemi avait disparu, alors Bruce n'avait aucune raison de rester dans un monde plein de haine, pouvoir, luxure et violence, et Bruce était convaincu que Jack ressentait la même chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre si l'autre n'était pas là.

Le soleil avait disparu et fut remplacé par la pluie. Bruce ne bougeait pas, il était trempé, mais il s'en fichait. Tout lui avait été pris ; rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver maintenant. Le tonnerre rejoint vite la pluie, et Alfred dû sortir pour faire Bruce rentrer dans le manoir.

« Monsieur... Ce n'est pas bon de rester sous un arbre alors qu'il y a du tonnerre. Rentrons à la maison.

« Non... Laissez-moi. Ça va aller.

« VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS BIEN, MONSIEUR! VOUS DEVEZ RENTRER A LA MAISON MAINTENANT AVANT D'ÊTRE FRAPPÉ PAR LA FOUDRE ! ÊTES-VOUS DONC ASSEZ IDIOT POUR RESTER ICI ? VENEZ A LA MAISON !

« JE VOUS DIS QUE JE NE VEUX PAS !

« JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS BLESSER MAIS SI VOUS CONTINUEZ A REFUSER DE RENTRER, JE VOUS TRAÎNERAI JUSQU'A CE QUE VOUS SOYEZ A L'INTÉRIEUR, BOUE OU PAS, PLUIE OU PAS ! VOUS AGISSEZ COMME UN ENFANT, ALORS MAINTENANT RENTREZ A LA MAISON ! JE NE ME RÉPÉTERAI PAS!

Bruce regarda Alfred, et soupira, avant de se lever et de marcher en direction de la maison, suivi de près par son majordome. Il était totalement trempé, et allait pour monter les escaliers quand Alfred l'arrêta.

« Monsieur, dans la cuisine, s'il vous plaît.


	14. Babiller et rêver

_**Coucou tout le monde comment ça va ? **_

_**Nouveau chapitre, qui n'est que la suite de la descente aux enfers de Bruce... Mais, car il y a un mais, c'est le dernier chapitre terrible pour le moment ! Le chapitre 15 va être un peu plus joyeux, surtout à la fin ;) Petite question : est-ce que vous lisez les chapitres en anglais ? Parce que personne à part ma relectrice ne le fait, et je trouve que ça sert à rien, autant les lui filer direct :) Bref, trève de blabla, je vous laisse lire ce quartorzième chapitre :) **_

_**Bisous! **_

* * *

Bruce soupira, posa son manteau sur le porte-manteau, enleva ses chaussures, et se rendit à la cuisine. Il pouvait voir qu'Alfred était à la fois en colère et inquiet, et c'était de sa faute. Il avait agi comme un enfant, alors qu'il avait 42 ans.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cet état de colère. Je vais vous laisser me parler. Je ne vais rien dire jusqu'à ce que vous m'ayez dit tout ce que vous avez à dire. Si vous devez crier, criez. Si vous devez pleurer, pleurez. Mais dites-moi tout. Vous vous sentirez mieux après.

« Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas si je peux tout vous dire...

« Pourquoi cela? Vous me dites toujours tout, monsieur. Mais parlez. J'écoute.

« Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens maintenant. Je me sens perdu, incertain, fragile, et... Il me déstabilise. Jack a réussi à briser ma carapace, alors que personne n'avait réussi avant. Le Joker et Batman étaient différents, mais Jack et moi sont presque les mêmes. Nous sommes brisés au fond de nous-mêmes... Nous n'avons pas tous les deux une vie facile, il a été battu par son père, et j'ai été le gosse de riche qui a hérité de ses parents une fois qu'ils sont morts. Mais jamais je n'ai pensé devenir le visage de Gotham, qui apporte de l'espoir, et pire encore, je n'ai jamais pensé que je deviendrais Batman. Ç a n'a pas été facile pour moi de jouer deux personnes différentes, Bruce Wayne le jour et Batman la nuit. Je suis heureux d'en avoir fini avec Batman, maintenant je veux juste avoir une vie normale, mais c'est impossible... Je ne peux pas marcher dans la rue sans que quelqu'un ne m'arrête, sans que les paparazzis me suivent... En connaissant mes parents, les gens pensent qu'ils me connaissent, mais je me rends compte qu'ils connaissent juste l'image que je veux donner... Je ne suis pas que l'homme le plus riche de Gotham. Je ne peux pas agir comme je veux, parce que ce serait scandaleux. _« L'homme le plus riche de Gotham en couple avec un méchant »._

Alfred regarda Bruce, très choqué, et ne dit rien. Il n'avait jamais jugé Bruce sur ses choix, et il ne le ferait jamais. Il respectait trop cet homme pour pouvoir le juger.

« Je sais que Jack m'aime, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour lui. J'ai du mal à me laisser aller complètement... Même s'il a réussi à enlever la première couche de ma carapace, il ya encore tellement de choses à retirer. Je ne peux pas lui offrir une vie 'normale' parce que je n'ai jamais eu une et je n'en aurais jamais.

« Pour vous, qu'est-ce qu'une vie normale, monsieur ? Ne pas être Batman ? Ne pas être si riche ? Ne pas être le fils de Martha et Thomas Wayne ? Vous ne pouvez pas changer cela. Vous aurez toujours ceci sur vos épaules, peu importe ce qu'il peut arriver. Je ne vais pas vous juger, parce que je ne suis pas ce type d'homme, mais je pense que vous n'avez pas tout dit. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que Jack vous aime ? Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que vous sentez quelque chose pour lui ? Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que vous êtes enfermé dans cette image que les gens vous donnent ? Ne pouvez-vous pas simplement vivre votre vie et ne pas vous soucier de ce que pensent les gens ? Je sais que vous l'appréciez, sinon vous ne l'auriez pas amené ici deux fois. Vous vous souciez de lui, peut-être pas autant que lui, mais vous vous souciez. Qu'est-ce qui est difficile pour vous dans le fait d'accepter ces sentiments ? Les journalistes parleront toujours, diffusant des rumeurs sur avec qui vous sortez, et alors? Vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez. Vous ne devriez pas être si préoccupé par les pensées du public sur vos relations et votre vie, car ils vous empêchent de vivre correctement. Vous êtes tellement effrayé par l'opinion publique que vous oubliez de vivre. Je vous connais, Bruce Wayne, plus que vous ne vous connaissez. Agissez comme vous voulez agir, vivez comme vous voulez vivre. Il y aura toujours des gens pour vous suivre, et dire que ce que vous faites est mal. Mais qui s'en soucie? Vous êtes un être humain après tout. Mais moi, Alfred Pennyworth, je ne vous empêcherai pas de faire ce que vous voulez. Si vous êtes heureux avec Jack, je serai heureux pour vous deux. Même si ce sera assez étrange, je m'adapterais.

Bruce ne savait pas quoi répondre à Alfred, qui vient de faire une entière confiance sur la façon dont il voyait les choses. Le vieil homme tourna le dos à son maître, et mit la bouilloire sur le feu.

« Un thé ? Vous devez avoir froid.

« Je vais prendre une douche et je serais heureux de partager un thé après avec vous. Merci de me dire ce que vous pensez.

« Est-ce que mes pensées éclairent votre esprit ?

« Vous ne pouvez même pas savoir.

Bruce monta les escaliers, et prit une douche. Il enfila une chemise blanche et un pantalon de jogging avant de revenir à la cuisine. Alfred avait préparé le thé, et deux tasses étaient en attente d'être bues sur le plan de travail.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? Demanda Alfred.

« Oui, je vous remercie.

« Oh vous avez reçu une invitation pour un gala, ce matin.

« En l'honneur de qui ou quoi ?

« Jim Gordon.

« Quand est-ce ?

« Demain soir.

« Très bien. Prenez votre soirée, si vous voulez.

« Vous avez besoin de moi, monsieur.

« Ça va aller, Alfred. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Alfred alla dans l'entrée, et s'habilla pour partir. Après que son majordome fut parti, Bruce cuisina et mangea dans sa chambre, devant la télévision, avant de prendre un verre de whisky irlandais. Un verre, deux verres, trois verres, et Bruce finit par être complètement ivre et seul dans la maison. Il tituba jusqu'à la cuisine, avec son assiette d'une part et son verre vide de l'autre. Il passa la nuit à boire du whisky, et tomba dans son propre lit, à la limite d'un coma éthylique. Alfred vint plus tôt le lendemain matin, et entendit des cris provenant de la chambre de Bruce.

« S'il vous plaît, non, ne fais pas ! Non! JACK, ne fais pas! Ne meurt pas ! NON!

« Monsieur...

« Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît... Je t'aime ! Jack, je t'aime... S'il vous plaît!

« MONSIEUR, RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS ! Cria Alfred.

Bruce sursauta et se réveilla, transpirant et en pleurs. Alfred s'assit sur le lit et plaça le plateau sur la table de chevet. Il était très inquiet à propos de Bruce, et il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Bruce sortit du lit, alla la salle de bains et mit de l'eau froide sur son visage. Il avait des cernes autour des yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi.

« Vous sentez le whisky. Avez-vous bu hier soir ?

« Peut-être...

« J'aurais dû rester.

« Je vais bien, Alfred.

« Non, vous n'allez pas bien. Mais j'espère que le gala va vous changer les esprits ce soir. Si vous ne vous soulez pas.

« Je ne vais pas m'enivrer; ce fut un moment de faiblesse, rien de plus.

« Votre petit-déjeuner vous attends...

« Je n'ai pas faim.

« Cessez d'être un enfant.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant.

« En effet. Donc allez manger.

Bruce soupira et retourna à sa chambre, prit son assiette, avant d'aller à la cuisine pour manger son petit-déjeuner.

« Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui?

« Travailler.

« Super. Dois-je apporter votre costume au pressing pour ce soir?

« Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Alfred sourit, et Bruce but son café, avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Il s'habilla et quitta la maison pour aller travailler. Il essaya toute la journée de ne pas penser à Jack, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher... Il devait faire face à ses sentiments. Il n'y avait pas une autre façon.

Bruce rentra plus tôt pour se préparer le gala qui débutait à 19h et quitta Alfred. Il y avait des paparazzis qui prenaient des photos de l'événement.

« Bruce Wayne, où est votre cavalier ?

« Je n'ai pas de cavalier.

« Bruce Wayne, est-ce vrai que vous êtes gay ?

Bruce soupira et entra dans le bâtiment où le gala se passait. La crème de la crème était là, pour offrir une médaille au commissaire Gordon, qui avait arrêté son deux centième criminel.

« Je suis heureux d'être ici pour recevoir cette médaille. Je ne pense pas que je la mérite, parce que Batman m'a aidé avec certains criminels, mais je lui dois ma médaille. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas pu faire cela. Je saisis également cette occasion pour annoncer ma retraite. Je suis vieux maintenant, et la relève doit être assurée à un moment ou un autre. Merci à tous, c'était vraiment un plaisir de servir Gotham.

Le public acclama le commissaire, et celui-ci descendit de la scène, la médaille dans sa main. Bruce prit un verre de champagne, le quatrième de la soirée, et parla avec les autres pendant que quelqu'un dans le noir le regardait. Leurs regards se croisèrent rapidement.

« Jack, marmonna Bruce.

« Qui ? Demanda l'ancien commissaire.

« Excusez-moi.

Le temps que Bruce pose son verre, Jack avait disparu. Il alla là où son ennemi se tenait, mais il n'y avait plus personne ici. Il soupira, et alla sur la scène.

« Hum... Bonne soirée à tous. Par où commencer... Je tiens à remercier Jim Gordon pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour Gotham. Vous, et vous seul, avez libéré Gotham des criminels et du chaos. Une nouvelle ère commence. Une ère de bonheur, de liberté et de reconstruction. J'ai aussi quelque chose à annoncer ce soir... Je me suis toujours demandé ce que je ferais plus tard... Docteur, avocat, chirurgien... J'avais les moyens de faire un travail que j'aimais, mais j'étais trop paresseux. Ma vie n'a pas été parfaite, j'ai eu des obstacles sur le chemin, mais... Ce soir, je suis ici pour vous dire que...

"NON!

Tout le monde se tourna vers un jeune homme en costume cravate. Sa chemise sortait de sa veste et ses chaussures étaient pleines de boue. Il se dirigea vers l'estrade et rejoignit Bruce. Ils échangèrent un regard, avant que Jack ne parle.

"Eh bien... Bonjour Gotham. Je n'ai pas voulu parler ou interférer ce soir, mais mon ami ici a trop bu, et je préfère l'arrêter avant qu'il dit des conneries. Passez une bonne soirée. Maintenant, rentrons à la maison, d'accord ?

« Jack... Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu avais quitté la ville.

« Viens.

Jack aida Bruce à quitter la scène et ils trouvèrent un endroit tranquille pour parler, loin de l'attention.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Tu ne vas pas bien.

« Non, ça va. Où étais-tu ? J'étais inquiet, et malade que tu sois parti. Ne refais jamais ça. Ça fait trop mal.

« Oh, mais tu as vécu pire que cela...

« Non. S'il te plaît, reste. Ne me laisse pas de nouveau.

Jack a caressa la joue de Bruce, et le milliardaire ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment, mais quand il les rouvrit, il était dans son lit, et le soleil se levait.

« Alfred ?

« Oui, monsieur ?

« Ai-je vu Jack hier soir ?

« Non... Vous étiez tellement ivre que vous avez fait un scandale lors du gala. Le lieutenant Blake vous a escorté ici alors que vous lui avez presque cassé le nez pour avoir refusé de coopérer.

« Ai-je fait un discours à ce gala ?

« Non, monsieur. Tout ce que vous avez fait a été de boire du champagne et babiller de façon incompréhensible.

« Rien de tout ça n'était vrai, soupira Bruce.


	15. De retour

**_Bonjour :) Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre gai qui vient d'être posté ! _**

**_Que dire... Je me devais de m'excuser pour mon côté sadique lors du chapitre 14 ^^ Donc vous pouvez être tranquille, le chapitre 15 est cool à la fin :P Pis vous allez aimer Alfred, on découvre une nouvelle face de sa personnalité lol _**

**_Plein de bisous ! _**

**_PS : Nane, jeux t'hème trau ford ! J'vous aime, putain mdr !_**

* * *

Les semaines passèrent vite et le retard s'accumula dans l'entreprise de Bruce. Il s'asseyait dans son bureau, et regardait Gotham toute la journée. Quand il n'était pas au travail, le milliardaire passait la plupart de son temps à côté de la tombe de ses parents pour leur parler. Il leur racontait ses journées, comment la disparition de Jack l'affectait, ses sentiments... Alfred assistait impuissant à la chute de son maître. Les journaux ne cessent de parler de l'étrange comportement de Bruce Wayne.

« Monsieur ?

« Hm ?

« Puis-je vous parler?

« Bien sûr, soupira Bruce. Vous allez me dire que vous ne pourrez pas travailler pour moi si je n'arrête pas de me lamenter sur la disparition de Jack ? Vous m'avez déjà menacé, et vous n'avez rien fait depuis.

« Je ne plaisante pas cette fois.

« Vous avez déjà dit ceci avant aussi.

Alfred soupira, et prit son manteau, avant de quitter la maison.

« Où allez-vous ?

« A la maison.

« Mais c'est votre maison, ici.

« Plus maintenant. Je ne viendrai plus jusqu'à ce que vous arrêtiez de vous lamenter. Je ne peux pas vous regarder mourir lentement à cause de sentiments.

« Vous ne comprenez pas.

« Bien sûr que non. Au revoir, M. Wayne.

Bruce regarda Alfred quitter lentement le manoir, et il resta longtemps sur les marches, avant d'aller sur la tombe de ses parents pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Alfred m'a quitté… Il ne peut plus me supporter. Tout ce que je veux c'est que Jack revienne d'où il est, et il ne revient pas.

Pas si loin que ça, un homme caché dans le noir regardait Bruce parler à une tombe. Son cœur lui faisait mal et tout ce qu'il voulait était de le rejoindre et l'embrasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il semblait que c'était difficile pour les deux d'être séparés l'un de l'autre. L'homme soupira et retourna en ville à pieds. Une voiture s'arrête alors qu'il enjambait la barrière entourant le manoir.

« Vous êtes un paparazzi ?

« No, monsieur.

« Enlevez votre capuche que je puisse voir qui vous êtes.

Jack retira sa capuche, et Alfred sembla surpris de le voir là. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à ce moment précis.

« Bonsoir Alfred.

« Jack… Quand êtes-vous revenu ?

« Je n'ai jamais quitté la ville. C'était trop douloureux.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous présenter à Bruce ? Vous savez comment il va ?

« J'ai lu les journaux, et j'étais au gala en l'honneur du commissaire Gordon.

« Mais vous n'avez rien fait…

« Il ne me veut pas.

« Il vous veut. Vraiment. Venez avec moi, et je vous expliquerai.

Jack monta dans la voiture d'Alfred, et il les conduit dans l'appartement qu'Alfred possédait à Brooklyn. C'était petit mais suffisant pour un vieil homme. Un chat dormait sur un fauteuil, et Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'appartement ne sentait pas le renfermé, c'était frais et propre.

« Vous avez un chat…

« Oui, son nom est Myrtille. Elle est vieille, comme moi…

« Vous n'êtes pas marié ?

« Ma femme est morte il y a dix ans.

« Désolé. C'était stupide de ma part.

« Ne vous en faites pas…

« Donc Bruce est votre seule famille… Et Myrtille.

« C'est ça. Thé ?

« Vous avez du café ?

« J'en ai, sourit Alfred. Asseyez-vous, si vous voulez.

Alfred alla dans la petite cuisine pour préparer le café, et Jack regarda autour. Il n'y avait rien de personnel sur les murs, à l'exception d'une image d'un jeune Alfred et peut-être sa femme. Il y avait des journaux et des magazines sur la table basse, il y avait même une télévision à écran plasma. Le chat alla sentir Jack et il passa la main dans la fourrure du chat, qui ronronna instantanément.

« C'est une vieille dame cool.

« Ouais. C'est un bon compagnon.

« J'aurais aimé en avoir un.

« Vous aimez les chats ?

« J'en ai eu un quand j'étais petit, je l'ai appelé Pollux... Mais mon père l'a jeté dehors parce qu'il faisait trop de bruit...

« C'est triste. Bruce a eu un chaton aussi, On le lui avait acheté pour son troisième ou quatrième anniversaire, et un jour, elle n'est plus jamais revenue... Nous avons supposé elle avait été écrasée par une voiture. Bruce était très triste, il dormait et jouait avec le petit chaton tout le temps.

« Quel était son nom ?

« Hm ... C'est le nom d'une déesse grecque... La déesse de la sagesse, si je me souviens bien.

« Athéna ?

« Ouais, Athéna. Athéna était grise, beige et blanche. C'était une petite race de chat. Le père de Bruce pensait qu'elle était un mau égyptien.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Jack. Peut-être, si il achetait un chaton à Bruce, de la même couleur et la race qu'Athéna, il serait heureux de nouveau ... Alfred servit le café à Jack, et Myrtille quitta sa chaise pour laisser Alfred ont un siège, avant de venir sur ses genoux.

« Elle est câline.

« Toujours.

« Je devrais m'en aller... Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

« Vous ne me dérangez pas.

« Ouais, mais je devrais m'en aller. Vous ne m'appréciez pas.

« Qui a dit cela?

« Je l'ai vu. Vous ne croyez pas qu'un homme puisse changer.

« C'est vrai… Mais dans votre cas, c'est ... assez difficile. Vous avez fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses alors ce n'est pas crédible.

« Ouais...

« Restez pour la nuit. Vous ne devrez avoir aucun endroit pour dormir... J'ai besoin de m'excuser pour la façon dont je vous ai traité.

« Vous aviez raison ... Mais si j'ai changé, c'est seulement pour Bruce... Je tiens vraiment à lui.

« Je comprends cela. Et il tient à vous aussi. C'est juste difficile pour lui d'accepter ce grand changement dans sa vie.

Jack ne répondit pas, et Alfred alla dans la chambre d'amis pour préparer le lit, mais il fut interrompu par Jack.

« Laissez-moi faire.

« Non, ça va. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis vieux que je suis fragile comme du cristal.

« Je ne voulais pas dire cela…

« Je sais. Désolé.

Alfred finit le lit, et montra la salle de bains Jack. C'était une salle de bain standard avec un lavabo, une baignoire.

« Si vous voulez laver vos affaires, la machine à laver est juste ici. Prenez un bain, je vais vous donner des vêtements propres.

« Je ne sais pas comment lancer une machine à laver. J'ai l'habitude de les laver à la main avec du savon.

« Lorsque vous aurez terminé, je lancerai la machine, d'accord?

« Merci...

« De rien.

Alfred laissa Jack prendre un bain, et mit des vêtements propres à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Il s'habilla, et mit ses vêtements sales dans la machine à laver. Après, il se rasa, et sortit de la pièce.

« Alfred ?

« Oui ?

« J'ai mis mes vêtements sur la machine...

« D'accord...

« A qui appartiennent ces vêtements ?

« Mon fils...

« Oh, vous avez un fils...

« Et une fille aussi, mais ils ne viennent plus à Gotham pour me voir... Ils ont fait leur vie, avec leurs enfants et bien-aimés... Je n'existe plus pour eux. Mon fils était jaloux de Bruce, que je considère comme un membre de ma famille. Je suis surpris que mes enfants ne m'aient pas mis dans une maison de retraite.

« Vous n'êtes pas sénile, et vous travaillez toujours pour Bruce...

« Je travaillerai pour Bruce jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Jack fut choqué par la révélation d'Alfred. Il voulait vraiment travailler pour son maître jusqu'à sa mort. C'était humble de le faire, car ils n'avaient que de l'autre comme famille.

« Que voulez-vous manger?

« Peu importe. Je ne suis pas difficile.

Alfred sourit, et se rendit à la cuisine. Bruce avait de la chance d'avoir Alfred dans sa vie, et vice versa. Il était gentil, affectueux, et faisait tout pour satisfaire les gens, même Jack, même s'il ne croyait pas encore en lui. Il espérait juste que ce temps passé avec Alfred allait changer l'esprit du vieil homme.

« Est-ce que des escalopes de poulet et une poêlée de légumes vous plairait ?

« J'aime le poulet...

« Ne pas restez pas debout, asseyez-vous, sourit Alfred. Je ne vais pas vous manger.

« C'est agréable de me laisser rester, même si je ne me sens pas à l'aise...

« Quoi?

« Je n'aime pas savoir que les gens ont pitié de moi. Je me sens misérable et j'étais tellement méchant avant...

Alors que Jack et Alfred parlaient, Bruce était dans son fauteuil en cuir, en regardant le jardin devant la propriété. La pluie tombait comme vache qui pisse, et le tonnerre était de nouveau là. Après qu'Alfred fut parti, il cuisina un peu, et bu de nouveau. Les bouteilles de whisky irlandais s'entassaient dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Il alla dans son lit après avoir regardé dehors un long moment. Il ferait des cauchemars où Jack a été tué, blessé... Le pire qu'il avait fait était que Jack devint à nouveau le Joker à cause de lui. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et, comme tous les soirs, il se recroquevillait sous les draps, cherchant la chaleur de Jack avant de s'endormir.

Jack dormit chez Alfred, et quand il se réveilla, il a trouvé ses vêtements sur la chaise en face du lit avec un message d'Alfred lui souhaitant une belle journée accompagné d'un jeu de clés s'il voulait revenir. Il prit une douche rapide et a quitta l'appartement, à la recherche d'une animalerie pour acheter à Bruce un petit chaton en guise d'excuses. Il ne savait pas encore s'il le déposait à l'entrée de la maison ou s'il allait sonner avec le paquet dans ses mains.

« Puis-je vous aider ?

« Peut-être... Je voudrais un chaton spécifique... C'est pour un ami.

« Quelle race ?

« Égyptien.

« Oh... Je ne sais pas si nous avons cette race. Laissez-moi regarder.

Jack attendit et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait des choses pour chaton, come des croquettes, de la litière, des bacs pour litière... Ce chaton aurait besoin tout pour être heureux. La femme revint, et demanda à Jack de la suivre. Ils allèrent dans l'arrière-boutique, et Jack découvrit beaucoup de chaton et chiots de races différentes.

« Voici un Mau égyptien.

Les couleurs étaient les mêmes que celles qu'Alfred avait décrites. Il ou elle était adorable, si petit.

« Je le prends... Ou je la prends...

« C'est une fille.

« Elle a un nom déjà ?

« Non, pas encore. Faisons les papiers.

La femme prit une petite cage, et mit le chaton dedans, avant de retourner dans la boutique pour faire les papiers d'adoption.

« Avez-vous une idée du nom ?

« Oui. Athéna.

« Alors elle sera Athéna.

Jack signa les différents papiers, et la jeune fille lui donna un paquet de départ avec de la litière et des croquettes. Il prit Athéna avec lui, et se rendit chez Bruce à pied. Le petit chaton miaulait, et ça faisait les gens sourire. Il entra dans la propriété, mit le petit chat sur le sol, sonna à la porte, et se cacha avant que Bruce n'ouvre la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que…

Bruce sortit sur le perron, et regarda autour de lui, avant de voir quelqu'un caché.

« Bonjour ?

Jack sortit de sa cachette, et Bruce ne pouvait pas faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Son ennemi était de retour, et c'était super.

« Tu as acheté ce chaton pour moi ?

« C'est Athéna ... Elle est âgée de 3 mois ...

« Athéna ?

« Ouais, je trouvais que son prénom et sa signification te correspondait, alors…

« Je croyais que tu étais parti de Gotham…

« Je n'ai pas pu…

Bruce libéra le petit chaton, qui entra dans sa nouvelle maison, et laissa les deux hommes sous le porche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Demanda Jack.

Bruce sourit et s'approcha de Jack, avant de l'embrasser avec amour.

« Rien... Je t'aime.


	16. Home

_**Bonsoir tout le monde! Comment ça va ? Je viens de finir le chapitre 17, donc je poste le 16, vous savez comment ça marche. Chapitre rapide à écrire, pas comme le 17 ^^ **_

_**Heureusement, ma Bubulle était là, et merci à toi d'ailleurs. Je n'en dis pas plus, vous allez sûrement rire à un moment de ce chapitre, moi j'en ris encore. **_

_**WARNING : Chapitre avec lemon, donc si vous avez - de 18 ans, merci de passer votre chemin ;) **_

* * *

Les deux amants entrèrent dans la maison, virent le petit chaton essayer de monter les escaliers, ce qui les fit rire. Alfred vint voir ce qui se passait, et il trouva Bruce et Jack en train de rire à haute voix dans le couloir.

« Et bien... Je crois que je vais vous laisser pour le reste de la journée...

« Vous venez demain?

« Bien sûr, Monsieur.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir laissé dormir chez vous, c'est gentil, fit Jack.

Bruce regarda Jack puis Alfred, ne comprenant pas ce que Jack faisait chez Alfred.

« Vous êtes le bienvenu, Jack.

« Dites bonjour à la vieille Myrtille pour moi.

« Pas de problème. Messieurs, passez une bonne journée et une bonne nuit...

« Merci, répondit Bruce.

Alfred quitta la maison, et Bruce regarda Jack. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait dormi chez Alfred.

« Quoi?

« Vous avez dormi chez Alfred ?

« Ouais... Je te regardais, je suis parti, et je suis tombé sur Alfred, qui m'a donné un toit pour une nuit... En fait, c'est lui qui m'a parlé de votre chaton, Athéna. Et je ne pouvais pas revenir sans un cadeau pour m'excuser... Alfred m'a dit combien vous avez aimé ce chaton, avant qu'il ne disparaisse... Je voulais que tu sois heureux à nouveau... Es-tu en colère contre moi ?

« Tu es sérieux ? Moi? En colère contre toi ? Tu m'as apporté une copie conforme d'Athéna, tu es revenu, et je devrais être en colère contre toi? Jack, allons ! Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux ! Comment c'était de dormir chez Alfred ?

« Euh... Très intéressant... Il est vieux, mais pas fragile comme du cristal... Je suis très impressionné. Il n'agit pas comme un vieil homme... Je ne peux même pas lui donner un âge !

Bruce rit, et Jack sourit en entendant ce son agréable. Les deux hommes allèrent à la cuisine, et Bruce prépara du café. Il pouvait voir Athéna se promener, et ça le fit sourire.

« Je suis passé par beaucoup de choses, quand tu étais parti.

«Je sais, Alfred me l'a dit. Et je l'ai vu aussi. Au gala de Gordon.

« Je pensais que j'avais halluciné ! Mais tu y étais...

« Oui. Je veillais sur toi.

« Ai-je fait un discours ?

« Non.

« Parce que j'étais sûr que j'en avais fait un, et tu m'as arrêté pour ne pas révéler que j'étais Batman.

« Vous n'avez jamais fait de discours. Un jeune garçon t'a fait sortir, et t'as probablement ramené à la maison, parce que je ne vous ai pas vu après.

« Merci.

« Pourquoi ?

« Pour être revenu.

Jack sourit, et Bruce caressa sa joue, avant qu'ils ne boivent leur café. Athéna miaulait, et Jack prit soin d'elle.

« Où dois-je mettre la litière ?

'Dans la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée. Je vais te montrer.

Bruce et Jack allèrent dans la petite salle de bain, et installèrent la litière là-bas. Ils appelèrent le petit chat, qui vint rapidement. Ils mirent de l'eau et des croquettes dans deux bols différents, et son coussin dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demanda Bruce.

« J'ai une idée. Que dirais-tu… d'un dîner ? Dans un restaurant bien classé et cher ?

« Tu veux ma mort.

« Quoi? Je ne suis pas revenu pour me cacher ! Je veux être avec toi! Je m'en fous des paparazzis ! Je veux être MOI ! S'il te plaît, supplia Jack. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire à nouveau, lutter ... Je veux juste être normal aussi. Vivre une vie où je n'ai pas à me cacher. Est-ce trop pour toi ? Il ya quelques temps, tu m'as dit que tu voulais une vie normale... Donc prends-là, emmerde les paparazzis, et allons au restaurant... Que voulez-vous manger? Chinois ? Japonais ? Français ? Italien ? Indien ? Gastronomique ?

« Je ne sais pas !

« Allez quoi ! Je veux te rendre heureux ! Je veux que tu voies ce qu'une vie normale est.

Bruce soupira et regarda Jack dans les yeux. Il semblait être sérieux. Après tout, comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'est une vie normale s'il ne cherche pas à en avoir une ? Jack attendait, assis sur les marches de l'escalier, que Bruce donne une réponse.

« Allons manger japonais.

« Cool ! Je vais me doucher, tu peux réserver une table à mon nom ?

« Bien sûr.

« Rejoins-moi pendant que je suis à la douche si tu veux.

Bruce rougit, et partit réserver une table dans le restaurant japonais le plus célèbre de Gotham tandis que Jack se déshabillait pour prendre une douche. Il fit couler l'eau et se lava.

« 21 heures à Sushi Yasuda, fit Bruce. Ok pour vous ?

« Parfait.

Bruce se déshabilla, et rejoint Jack sur la douche. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et Jack mis sa main autour du cou de Bruce, pendant qu'un des deux se tenait contre le mur carrelé.

« Tu veux aller... plus loin?

« Je n'ai jamais fait... ça, Bruce rougit.

« Je veux te sentir...

Tous deux étaient déjà durs et Jack tomba à genoux, pour admirer Bruce dans toute sa gloire, avant de prendre le sexe du milliardaire dans sa main. Il commença à la bouger, et Bruce ne pouvait pas arrêter de gémir. L'eau était toujours en route et coulait sur le dos de Jack. Bruce a mis ses mains sur les épaules de son amant, et continua de gémir, mais quand Jack prit son érection dans sa bouche, Bruce soupira un 'Oh mon dieu' plein de plaisir.

« S'il te plaît... Je ne vais pas durer longtemps...

« Je fais du mieux que je peux, mon cœur. Profite.

Jack continua, et Bruce explosa cinq minutes plus tard et fit Jack se lever avant de l'embrasser. Il était déjà 19h30 quand il avait rejoint Jack, et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour préparer et aller au restaurant.

« Nous devrions y aller sinon nous allons être en retard au restaurant.

« Ouais... Mais je ne peux pas aller à l'extérieur comme ça, dit Jack, en regardant son érection.

« J'ai peut-être une idée pour te soulager...

La demi-heure suivante, Bruce soulagea Jack du mieux qu'il put, et ils se douchèrent rapidement avant de s'habiller. Ils ont quittèrent le manoir heureux, et allèrent au restaurant japonais.

« Avez-vous choisi ? Demanda le serveur.

« Je ne sais pas quoi choisir... Il y a beaucoup de nourriture...

« Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de manger des sushis ? Demanda Bruce.

« Tu as déjà goûté ?

« Oui, ils sont délicieux.

« Et quoi d'autre... Hm... Tempura ?

« Ils sont très bons aussi.

« Donc, des tempuras et des sushis, commanda Jack au serveur.

« Je vais prendre des sashimi et des beignets de crevette, s'il vous plaît.

Le serveur s'en alla, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Jack se demandait comment les Japonais mangeaient leur nourriture, et Bruce remarqua qu'il était perplexe.

« Jack ? Quel est le problème ?

« Est-ce que nous mangeons avec des baguettes ici ? Parce que je n'ai jamais mangé avec ça... Et je ne veux pas être ridicule.

Cela fait rire Bruce et Jack se sentit gêné. C'était sa première fois dans un restaurant non américain. Ils burent leur petit verre d'eau gazeuse, et le serveur revint avec leurs assiettes. Jack regarda Bruce, pas certain que c'était une bonne idée, et Bruce lui prit la main.

« Regarde comment on fait. Prends la première baguette avec ton doigt et ton pouce. Celle-ci ne doit pas bouger. Prends la deuxième baguette avec ton index et ton pouce. C'est le bâton qui se déplace. Et après, tu fais comme ça. Essaie.

« C'est compliqué...

« Non... Essaie.

Le premier essai fut catastrophique, et Jack se sentait plus misérable qu'auparavant. Ils firent un deuxième essai, un peu mieux, mais ce n'était pas encore parfait.

« Ils ne peuvent pas me donner une fourchette ?

« Ce ne serait pas aussi drôle avec une fourchette.

« T'es en train de te moquer de moi ?

« Pas du tout. Goûte ça, fit Bruce.

Bruce prit un sashimi entre ses baguettes, et le porta à la bouche de Jack. C'était délicieux, et il soupira de satisfaction. Même si c'était difficile de manger avec des baguettes, il aimait manger des aliments japonais. Lorsque les deux hommes sortirent du restaurant, Bruce remercia Jack pour le repas.

« Où veux-tu aller ? Demanda Bruce.

« A la maison ?

« La maison me va.


	17. Projets

_**WARNING : Chapitre avec lemon, donc si vous avez - de 18 ans, merci de passer votre chemin ;)**_

* * *

Après être rentrés à la maison, Bruce et Jack allèrent au lit. Ils se sont caressés l'un l'autre, avant de s'endormir. La journée avait été difficile, et ils étaient tous les deux fatigués. Le lendemain matin, Bruce fut réveillé avant Jack, et il resta le regarder un long moment avant que son amant ne se réveille. Tout était encore flou. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui s'est passé hier. Il s'étira avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et le regarda. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il avait dormi pendant près de douze heures, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

« Bruce ?

« Je suis dans la salle de bain.

« Tu vas bien ?

« Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ?

« Je ne sais pas. Juste une question.

Jack alla dans la salle de bain et prit Bruce dans ses bras. Ils se caressèrent tendrement, avant de prendre une douche ensemble. Cette fois, Bruce n'eut pas peur de tenter Jack. Il caressa le sexe de son amant avant de le prendre dans la bouche. Jack avait enfoui ses mains dans les cheveux du beau milliardaire, alors qu'il se laissait aller.

« Oh mon... Bruce... S'il vous plaît. Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi te montrer combien je t'aime...

Il aida Bruce à se relever, avant de le pousser jusqu'au lit. Ils étaient tous nus, et Jack alla verrouiller la porte de la chambre pour empêcher Alfred de tomber sur eux deux nus et en plein acte. Jack grimpa sur le lit, tandis que Bruce attendait.

« Tu as du lubrifiant ?

« Non...

« Eh bien... Ça va faire mal... Beaucoup.

« M'en fiche.

Jack se présenta derrière Bruce et lentement se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur. Le milliardaire s'accrocha aux draps quand il sentit Jack entrer en lui.

« Ça va ?

« Ce n'est pas agréable... au début...

Jack s'enfonça doucement complètement à l'intérieur de son amant, avant de s'arrêter pour laisser Bruce s'acclimater à son calibre.

« Si tu veux que je m'arrête, je...

" Tais-toi. Continue, s'il te plaît.

Jack sourit, et il fit bouger doucement et lentement sa longueur turgescente dedans et hors du milliardaire.

« Oh putain, jura Jack, alors qu'il commençait à aller plus vite.

« Juste là! Cria Bruce.

Jack venait de frapper la prostate de Bruce pour la première fois, et Jack sentit qu'il n'allait pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps à l'intérieur de son amant, et il jura alors qu'il accélérait ses allées et venues dans Bruce.

« Je suis... Jack...

« Shhh amour, viens.

Jack jouit en lui, et fut instantanément suivi par Bruce. Ils sont restés longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce fut un moment de plénitude, et ils ne pensaient pas que ce serait si bon. Même si Bruce eut mal au début, il l'avait oublié, le bonheur et la satisfaction ayant pris la place de la douleur.

« J'aimerai rester comme ça pour toujours, marmonna Jack.

« Pareil. Mais nous devrions aller manger quelque chose, je meurs de faim.

« Ne meurs pas, s'il te plaît. Pouvons-nous prendre une douche avant de prendre un petit-déjeuner ?

« Bien sûr.

Les hommes sortirent du lit, et se rendirent à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et s'habiller, avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour manger. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient des pancakes maison avec de la marmelade et buvaient du café, Alfred entra dans la maison.

« Bonjour messieurs.

« Bonjour Alfred, fit Bruce.

« Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

« Hm assez bonne, en fait. Nous sommes allés à Sushi Yasuda.

« Oh, c'est un très bon restaurant. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Alfred.

« Je ne sais pas, je voulais aller travailler, mais...

« Ne t'empêches d'aller travailler à cause de moi, dit Jack.

« Je voulais que tu viennes avec moi.

« Pourquoi ?

« Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait une place dans mon entreprise en tant que chercheur pour les laboratoires Wayne. Mon offre est encore disponible, sourit Bruce.

« Et qu'est-ce que je vais mettre? Ex psychopathe, sociopathe et tueur de masse de 2008 à 2012 ? Habitant d'Arkham Asylum ? Hein, excuses-moi, chéri, mais je ne suis pas sûr que mon patron aimerait voir cela dans mon CV.

« Tu as travaillé à ACE Chemicals, non?

« Et ?

« Combien de temps ?

« Cinq ans, je crois.

« Alors... Il y a une certaine expérience... Faisons-le. Je suis ton patron, de toute façon.

« En plus d'être mon mec. Plutôt délicat, non ?

« Pas délicat du tout. Je veux t'aider. Tu voulais être normal non? Eh bien, avoir un emploi est quelque chose de normal. S'il te plaît, je suis sûr que tu te sentirais bien dans les laboratoires. Tu as aimé ton travail à Ace Chemicals, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je dois y réfléchir...

« S'il te plaît.

Jack soupira et regarda Bruce. Comment pouvait t-il résister à ses yeux de chien battu ? Il n'était pas sûr que travailler avec Bruce puisse être une bonne idée. Mais s'il n'essayait pas, Bruce serait sûrement en colère.

« Je peux au moins essayer...

« Oh Dieu merci. Merci.

« J'ai dit "essayer", bébé.

« C'est un bon début. Tu viens avec moi aujourd'hui?

« Hm, non... J'ai quelque chose à faire.

« Quoi?

« C'est une surprise. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas adorer, mais je peux essayer...

« Dis-moi en plus...

« Non, sinon ce ne sera plus une surprise, amour.

« Je n'aime pas les surprises...

« Je sais, mais...

« Peu importe, sourit Bruce. Je vais me préparer pour le travail.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et Bruce monta. Alfred regarda Jack, et celui-ci vit que le vieil homme voulait savoir.

« Je vais retaper mon ancienne maison et la vendre afin que Bruce et moi ayons une maison à nous. Je sais que Bruce donne de l'argent à un orphelinat, qui est très insalubre et vieux, et je pense qu'avec toutes les chambres qu'il y a ici... Il pourrait être possible d'y déplacer l'orphelinat... D'abord, je voulais retaper ma maison pour nous deux... Mais il y a trop de mauvais souvenirs dedans. Et ici, Bruce a de mauvais souvenirs ici aussi, liées à ses parents... Peut-être qu'ailleurs, ça serait parfait pour nous. Non ?

« Oui, dit Alfred. Si vous voulez. Mais ne devriez-vous pas en parler à Bruce plutôt qu'à moi? Vous ne savez pas comment il va réagir... Il pourrait être contre votre idée...

« Quelle idée ? Demanda Bruce en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Rien d'important, sourit Jack.

« Bon... Je vais aller travailler. Je suis déjà en retard.

« Passe une bonne journée, bébé.

« Toi aussi.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent, et Bruce partit, tandis que Jack finit de boire son café. Il quitta Alfred, et alla à la boutique de décoration pour choisir le papier peint, la colle à papier, de la peinture et des pinceaux. Ce serait une longue et difficile journée.

La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant dans la maison fut d'ôter son costume, et de mettre un vieux t-shirt troué et un vieux jean. Il enleva le papier peint de la salle de séjour, enleva tous les meubles anciens et les mit dans le garage, avant de décoller la moquette pourrie. Il commença à mettre le nouveau papier peint sur les murs du salon. Il avait choisi des papiers peints neutres, dans les tons de gris ou beige. Il ne voulait pas quelque chose de flash, juste quelque chose les gens pourraient aimer.

En quatre heures, il avait terminé le papier dans toute la salle de séjour. Il fit une petite pause pour aller acheter un sandwich et des bouteilles d'eau. Il était affamé et assoiffé, et faire une pause le détendit. Il avait la cuisine à faire ensuite, et il repeignit tous les meubles de bois foncé en argent métallique, après avoir vidé les tiroirs et les placards. Il vida le frigo, et le mit dans le garage avec la table de la cuisine et les chaises, avant de peindre les murs en blanc.

Il s'arrêta à 18 heures, et ferma les volets de la maison avant de fermer la porte et revenir au manoir. Il avait beaucoup de travail à faire, mais s'il continuait comme ça, la maison serait prête pour la vente dans deux semaines.


	18. Fier de toi

_**Hello les filles ! Comment allez vous ? Nouveau chapitre, comme d'hab ! :] **_

_**J'ai eu du mal à trouver l'histoire pour le chapitre 19, donc ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais je l'ai enfin fini, et vous allez adorer, car il va y avoir de l'action (ENFIN!) et une petite surprise. **_

_**Je n'en dis pas plus, et vous laisse lire ce chapitre 18 ! **_

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent, et Jack avaient fini de retaper son ancienne maison. Il était vraiment fier de lui, et il avait réussi à le cacher à tout le monde. C'était le jour J, le jour où il montrait son ancienne maison à Bruce et lui annoncer qu'il voulait emménager avec lui dans un nouvel appartement. Il alla au supermarché pour cuisiner un dîner spécial pour lui et Bruce. Il avait dit au milliardaire de le retrouver chez lui à 20h30. Il prépara un repas difficile pendant au moins deux heures, et il espérait que Bruce aimerait. Il mit son costume et attendit Bruce. Les heures qui suivirent furent les plus longues de sa vie. Il avait peur que Bruce ne vienne pas. Quand la sonnette retentit, Jack sauta du canapé.

« Tournes-toi. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

« Quelle surprise ? Je n'…

« Ouais, je sais, tu n'aimes pas les surprises. Mais tournes-toi ou tu n'entreras pas.

« D'accord, soupira Bruce.

« C'est fait ?

« Oui.

Jack ouvrit la porte et mit un foulard sur les yeux de Bruce.

« Que fais-tu?

« Shhh... Tu ne vois rien ?

« Rien du tout.

« Super. Fais demi-tour, et prends mes mains.

Bruce s'exécuta, et prit la main de Jack. Celui-ci fit entrer son amant dans la maison. Il était si heureux de lui montrer ce qu'il avait fait. C'était une maison en désordre et laid auparavant, où le papier peint était défraîchi. Maintenant, c'était une maison propre et agréable, où les gens pouvaient vivre.

« Tu es prêt ?

« Toujours.

Jack enleva le foulard des yeux de Bruce, et le milliardaire fut surpris. Il ne put pas se rappeler comment la maison était avant. Elle était propre, fraîche, jolie. Une vraie maison.

« Est-ce…

« Je l'ai fait tout seul. J'ai choisi les couleurs, le sol...

« C'est ce que tu m'as caché pendant deux semaines ?

« Oui. Tu pensais que je faisais quoi?

« Je ne sais pas. Mais... Wow. Quel changement ! Je ne me souviens pas de comment c'était avant. Tu as fait un excellent travail. Est-ce pour nous ?

« Non ... Hum ... Je pensais que je pourrais la vendre... Et avec l'argent que j'ai, nous pourrions... Avoir une maison à nous.

« Mais nous avons le manoir...

« Il est trop grand pour nous deux ... J'ai entendu dire que l'orphelinat à qui tu donnes de l'argent voulait avoir un nouveau bâtiment, alors... Peut-être que tu pourrais le vendre, laisser l'orphelinat y vivre, et l'appeler l'orphelinat Thomas et Martha Wayne ?

« Et Alfred ? Où est-ce qu'il va aller?

« Dans un endroit plus petit, ce serait moins fatigant pour lui en tant que majordome pour faire ce qu'il a à faire... Qu'en penses-tu ?

« Hm... Je ne sais pas... Bien sûr l'orphelinat a besoin d'un nouveau bâtiment et le manoir pourrait être assez grand pour accueillir tous les enfants dedans... Mais... C'est ma maison, la maison où j'ai grandi... Mes parents ne pourrait être pas plus honoré de voir que le manoir accueille un orphelinat. Je dois réfléchir.

« Très bien. As-tu faim ? J'ai fait à manger.

« Tu as fait à manger ?

« Oui. Ça te surprend ?

« Non…

Les deux hommes allèrent à la cuisine, et Jack servit du vin dans deux verres, avant de manger une salade en entrée. Bruce était fier de son amant. Redécorer une maison n'était pas facile, et il avait réussi.

« Je suis très fier de toi.

« Vraiment ?

« Oui Tu as fait du très bon boulot.

« Je te remercie. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi.

« De rien.

Les deux hommes mangèrent le plat principal, et Bruce fut surpris de la difficulté du repas. Il avait fait une tarte aux légumes, aux courgettes, aubergines, tomates, haricots, sauce tomate et de la viande à l'intérieur.

« Wow, tu as fait cela?

« Ouais. C'était très difficile, mais je voulais te faire plaisir. Ou te prouver que je n'étais plus le même. Même si tu sais que je ne le suis plus...

« Tu n'as pas à me prouver que tu as changé. Je le sais, fit Bruce tout en câlinant la joue de Jack. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais.

« Je... Je t'aime.

« Je t'aime aussi, Jack.

Ils mangèrent, et Bruce repensa à l'offre de Jack. Après tout, il ne perdrait pas le manoir. L'orphelinat porterait le nom de ses parents décédés, et il pourrait rendre visite à tout moment qu'il voulait. Mais laisser le manoir et vivre avec Jack était un grand engagement, il ne pouvait pas prendre cela à la légère.

« Bruce ?

« Hm ? Désolé, j'étais dans la lune. Que disais-tu ?

« Je disais que demain, j'irais dans une agence immobilière pour vendre la maison.

« Tu veux vraiment le faire ?

« Rien ni personne ne m'y oppose.

« Très bien.

Ils finirent de manger, et Jack montra le reste de la maison à Bruce. Il changé le carrelage de la salle de bains, changé la douche re-décoré les 3 chambres et changé le sol. Bruce le félicita à nouveau, et Jack rougit. Ils allèrent dans le séjour, lavèrent la vaisselle et s'assirent sur le canapé.

« Tu veux dormir ici ?

« Alfred ne nous attends pas, alors... Ouais, je serai heureux de dormir ici.

« Tu n'as pas peur ?

« Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur ?

« Parce que je... Je t'ai fait du mal ici... Et dans la chambre...

« J'ai oublié cela depuis longtemps.

« Sûr?

« Absolument.

« Allons-y alors...

Ils montèrent, et firent l'amour avant de s'endormir. Bruce ne put pas dormir, il pensait à trop de choses. Vivre avec Jack le tentait, mais il n'avait pas le courage de quitter la maison. Si Jack avait de mauvais souvenirs ici, Bruce n'avait pas que des mauvais souvenirs au manoir; il y en avait des bons et des mauvais. Il se souvint de lui et Rachel jouant à cache-cache dans le jardin et la maison, et comment Alfred perdit patience à les voir courir dans la maison alors qu'il venait de laver le sol. Il se souvint aussi d'être tombé dans la grotte en jouant à ce jeu avec Rachel, et les cinq Noëls qu'il a passé avec Rachel et ses parents et lui et ses parents, Noëls où ils essayèrent d'attraper le père noël en train de mettre leurs cadeaux sous le sapin. Mais le fait que Rachel sois partie le rendit nostalgique et mélancolique. Il se surprit à laisser couler des larmes sur son visage et l'oreiller.

« Bruce ?

« Hm ?

« Quel est le problème ?

« Rien. Tout va bien.

« Tu pleures...

« Je vais bien. Je me souviens de bonnes choses.

« Si elles étaient bonnes, tu ne pleurerais pas…

« Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Bruce en caressant la joue de Jack. Rendors-toi.

« D'accord...

Jack se rendormit tandis que Bruce se leva, remit son boxer, et descendit boire un verre d'eau fraîche. Est-ce que ses parents seraient en colère contre lui s'il laissait le manoir à un orphelinat ? Il passa la nuit à penser et dormit peu, occupé à regarder Jack dormir comme un bébé. Lorsque le soleil se leva, Bruce descendit, et prépara un petit-déjeuner à Jack, qu'il amena au lit.

« Bonjour, chéri.

Jack se retourna et vit Bruce avec un plateau dans ses mains. Il sourit et tapota le lit avec sa main.

« Viens. Mangeons au lit.

Bruce rejoint Jack sur le lit, et ils mangèrent le petit-déjeuner que Bruce avait préparé. Après cela, ils se caressèrent mutuellement, et Bruce eut le courage de dire à Jack ce à quoi il avait pensé toute la nuit.

« Amour ?

« Hm ?

« Je suis d'accord.

« D'accord de quoi ?

« Avoir une maison à nous…

« Sérieusement ?

« Oui. Je suis prêt. J'ai pensé à cela toute la nuit, et...

« Oh Dieu merci ! Exulta Jack avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux.

« A une condition.

« Laquelle ?

« J'aimerais que tu participes au financement de l'orphelinat... C'est notre décision.

« Tout ce que tu voudras, bébé.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et se préparèrent. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui et les prochains jours qui venaient.


	19. Ennemi

Les deux hommes avaient emménagés dans leur nouvel appartement près de Central Park depuis un mois. Alfred avait accepté de travailler pour eux, Jack travaillait pour Bruce dans les laboratoires Wayne, et l'orphelinat avait accepté de vivre au manoir. Ce soir, il y avait un gala en l'honneur de Batman, et Bruce et Jack y étaient tous les deux invités.

« Alfred ? Demanda Jack.

« Oui monsieur ?

« Est-il possible de…

« D'amener vos costumes au pressing pour le gala de ce soir ? Je ne suis pas certain que vous devriez y aller… Vous êtes malade.

« Je ne suis pas malade. J'ai juste un rhume. Ça va aller.

« Tu n'as pas de rhume, mais une pneumonie. Nous ne devrions pas aller à ce gala stupide. Batman n'existe plus désormais.

« Tu devrais y aller…

« Pas sans toi, soupira Bruce. Vas au lit, tu es blanc comme un linge. Je vais rester avec toi.

« Tu dois aller au boulot.

« Je peux prendre un jour de congés. Maintenant, vas au lit.

« M…

« Pas de mais. Vas au lit, je vais te préparer une soupe.

« Mais… Geignit Jack.

« Vas au lit ou pas de…

« Ou pas de quoi ?

« Pas de… Tu sais ce dont je parle, rougit Bruce.

« T'es tellement méchant quand tu me menaces.

« Quoi ? Je ne te menace pas, je prends soin de toi.

« Si je ne vais pas au lit, tu vas me faire quoi ?

« Rien. Alfred ?

« Monsieur ?

« Vous pouvez prendre congé, je ne vais pas travailler, et je n'irais pas non plus à ce gala.

« Vous allez avoir une médaille…

« Non. Batman en auras une. Mais c'en est fini de jouer Batman.

« Pourquoi ? Les gens devraient savoir qui est derrière ce costume…

« Ils m'arrêteraient.

« Je ne pense pas, pointa Alfred.

« Tu as sauvé la ville. Tu es un héros, dit Jack.

« Non, je ne le suis pas. Vas au lit, tu peux à peine tenir debout.

« Je vais bien, Bruce.

« Vous devriez écouter Mr Wayne, fit Alfred. Vous avez l'air misérable.

Jack soupira et alla dans la chambre, tandis que Bruce fermait les volets. Il embrassa le front de Jack et partit dans la cuisine.

« Peut-être que je devrais rester.

« Non, ça va aller, Alfred.

« Donc pas de gala ce soir ?

« Pas de gala. Juste de la soupe et de vieux films.

« D'accord. Passez une bonne soirée, monsieur.

« De même Alfred. On se voit demain.

Alfred quitta l'appartement, et Bruce alla dans la cuisine préparer deux bols de soupe au poulet. Il pouvait entendre Jack tousser depuis la cuisine. Il mit l'eau bouillante avec la soupe déshydratée, mis les bols sur un plateau, avant d'aller dans la chambre. Jack était recroquevillé dans le lit en train de tousser, et ça rendit Bruce triste.

« Ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

« Ça fait un mal de chien… Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal ! Je vais mourir. Tout me fait mal.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Tu veux manger de la soupe ?

« J'sais pas… J'peux essayer… Mais je ne promets rien.

« Je sais. Essayons.

Bruce remplit une cuillère et la porta à la bouche de Jack. L'homme la but, l'avala et toussa.

« C'est chaud…

« Désolé.

Bruce donna quelques cuillerées à Jack avant qu'il ne puisse plus avaler quoi que ce soit, et le milliardaire but sa propre soupe.

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait regarder un vieux film indépendant. Que dis-tu de Réservoir Dog, de Tarantino ?

« Réservoir Dog me plaît bien… Mais…

« Oui ?

« Tu peux prendre une autre couverture ? J'ai super froid.

« Je vais en trouver une, t'en fais pas.

« Tu vas être malade…

« M'en fiche.

« Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes ma pneumonie.

« Tu veilleras sur moi si c'est le cas, fit Bruce en faisant un clin d'œil.

Le milliardaire sortit du lit pour prendre une couverture chaude et la mis sur Jack, avant d'aller chercher le DVD et lancer le film. Jack s'endormit rapidement, et Bruce le couvrit avec la couverture supplémentaire. Il éteignit la télévision, et s'endormit également.

Le lendemain, Jack se sentit un peu mieux, mais pas assez pour aller au boulot. Bruce prit soin de son homme, lui évitant les tâches trop difficiles et fatigantes. Ils restèrent quasiment toute la journée au lit. A la télévision, ils parlaient du gala de la veille en l'honneur de Batman, et débattaient du pourquoi il n'était pas venu. Ils avaient invité l'ancien commissaire Jim Gordon, qui expliquait que Batman en avait fini, et qu'il avait compris pourquoi il n'était pas venu.

« Ça te manque d'être Batman ? Demanda Jack.

« Pas du tout. La ville est mieux sans moi.

« Non, la ville est mieux grâce à toi. Si quelque chose arrivait, comme… Si un nouveau méchant décidait de venir détruire la ville… Tu remettrais ton costume de Batman ?

« Je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai plus la force.

« Donc tu laisserais ta ville brûler ?

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Les habitants de Gotham sont forts, ils ont survécus à toi, ils ont survécu à l'épouvantail.

« J'avais oublié celui-là… Il est à Arkham ?

« Oui. Enfermé à vie dans une cellule capitonnée.

« J'aurais dû être dans une cellule comme ça.

« Ouais, mais tu étais coriace… Et en plus, tu as changé, et effacé ton nom.

« Je t'ai fait vivre un enfer.

« Ça me passe au dessus, fit Bruce avec un clin d'œil. Tu es aussi doux qu'un agneau maintenant. Et je te préfère comme ça que quand tu étais un monstre.

« L'étais-je ?

Soudainement, alors qu'ils regardaient la télévision, l'écran se brouilla, et un homme masqué apparut. Il était fort, grand et semblait dangereux. Tellement dangereux que Bruce en devint inquiet.

« C'est normal, ou…

« Non… Ce n'est pas normal du tout.

_« Mon nom est Bane. Je suis la ligue des ombres, et j'amène la JUSTICE à Gotham. Je vais laisser le peuple, les chers habitants de Gotham, diriger LEUR ville ! Une ville oppressée par le pouvoir, l'argent et l'injustice… L'argent a été important… Jusque maintenant ! L'argent sera redistribué au peuple. Le peuple qui a souffert de l'argent et du pouvoir, le peuple qui a souffert à cause de BATMAN ! Vous, habitants de Gotham, reprendrez le contrôle de votre ville ! Je serais l'homme qui VOUS guidera ! NOUS REPRENDRONS LE CONTRÔLE DE GOTHAM ENSEMBLE ET NOUS RÉCLAMERONS JUSTICE ! Et je détruirais personnellement la personne derrière le masque de Batman ! C'est votre choix, habitants de Gotham… Tout est entre vos mains… A partir de MAINTENANT ! _

« On dirait que tu vas devoir être le Batman à nouveau, bébé.


	20. Entraînement

Juste après le discours de Bane à la télévision, Bruce et Jack se préparèrent et allèrent à l'orphelinat. Le directeur avait été informé de l'identité des deux hommes, et ils avaient décidé de garder la Batcave en cas d'urgence.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

« N'étais-tu pas en train de dire il y a quelques temps que la ville avait besoin de Batman?

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus être Batman...

« Je ne peux pas laisser ce 'Bane' ou qui que ce soit détruire Gotham. Il est très dangereux, plus que tu ne l'étais.

« Peut-être qu'il bluffe juste...

« Non il est de la Ligue des Ombres... Ces gars-là ne bluffent pas. Je connaissais Ra's Al Guhl, et il ne bluffait pas quand il a mis le manoir en feu.

« Sérieusement?

« Oui.

Les deux hommes se garèrent en face de l'orphelinat, et une douzaine d'enfants sortirent de la maison pour dire bonjour à Bruce et Jack, suivi par le directeur.

« M. Wayne, M. White... Quel plaisir de vous voir.

« Bonjour, M. Grayson. Pouvons-nous ...?

« Bien sûr. Vous êtes à la maison, ici. Restez autant que vous voulez.

« Merci, fit Bruce, avant de donner un billet de 50$ au directeur.

Les amoureux allèrent à l'intérieur du manoir, et Bruce guida Jack jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, et arrivèrent à la Batcave.

« Je veux me battre à tes côtés, dit Jack.

« Es-tu fou ?

« Non. Je veux me battre. Du côté des "gentils" cette fois.

« C'est trop dangereux pour toi. Je dois appeler Selina.

« Pourquoi?

« Elle se bat bien aussi.

« Je ne l'aime pas. Elle est tellement... Elle n'énerve.

« Tu es jaloux? Que j'ai eu une relation avec elle?

« Absolument pas! Je ne l'aime juste pas. De plus, nous faisons une belle équipe tous les deux!

« Ouais, mais nous devons nous entraîner. Être prêts lorsque Bane va arriver.

Bruce s'assit devant l'ordinateur, et fit des recherches sur cette nouvelle menace venant à Gotham.

« Il n'y a rien sur Bane...

« J'en sais.

Bruce se retourna, et vit Selina arriver. Elle regarda Jack, et s'approcha de Bruce.

« Il est dit que Bane vient de quelque part appelé ''The Pit'', au Moyen-Orient, une prison souterraine, dont la seule sortie étant une paroi à escalader de 9km de haut. Personne n'a réussi à escalader le mur...

« Sauf Bane?

« Bane a été blessé dans une bagarre entre prisonniers, et a été libéré de la fosse à cause de ses blessures. Son visage a été gravement mutilé, alors ils lui ont mis un masque qui l'a sauvé de son agonie...

« Donc, si nous lui enlevons son masque, il meurt, conclut Jack.

« Probablement. Mais cet homme est plus grand et plus fort que vous deux... Vous devrez vous entraîner.

« Nous étions sur le point de le faire...

« Tu peux te joindre à nous? Demanda Bruce.

« Attendez, c'est une femme super héro ? Fit Jack.

« Je suis Catwoman, ignorant. Je suis bonne à tout... Couteaux, armes à feu...

« Selina, pas d'armes à feu. Rappelles-toi de ma règle. Pas de morts, dit Bruce.

« Je sais.

« Comment vous vous connaissez?

« Dans un gala. J'ai dansé avec lui... Et après, il m'a aidé – bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire parce que je contrôlais la situation – et nous avons passé quelques nuits ensemble à se battre contre les méchants. Je savais que c'était Bruce derrière le masque, même s'il ne me l'a pas dit.

Bruce regarda Jack, et lui sourit. Le milliardaire éteignit l'ordinateur, et ils repartirent à la bibliothèque.

« Attendez, nous ne nous entraînons pas?

« Ce n'est pas ici. C'est dans les docks.

« Oh, parce que vous avez des quais à ton nom. Je ne savais pas, souligna Jack.

« Maintenant, tu le sais, fit Selina. Allons-y.

Les trois personnes quittèrent l'orphelinat, et ils allèrent sur les quais de Gotham. Ils entrèrent dans un conteneur et descendirent au sous sol. C'était grand et large avec des sacs de boxe, stands de tirs... Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour s'entraîner correctement était à cet endroit.

« Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Demanda Bruce à Jack.

« Lancer de couteaux ?

« Pas de problème. Viens avec moi. Selina ?

« Je reste ici avec mon sac de boxe, sourit la jeune femme.

Ils s'éloignèrent de Selina et Jack prit la main de Bruce. Ils échangèrent un sourire, et Bruce tira les couteaux du tiroir et approcha les cibles.

« Nous allons commencer doucement. Tu n'as pas perdu tes réflexes?

« Je ne pense pas.

« Essayons. Est-ce que c'est trop près, ou trop loin?

« Un peu plus loin.

« Comme ça ?

« Parfait.

Bruce embrassa Jack et lança ses couteaux. Il rejoignit Selina près des sacs de frappe, et les trois passèrent leur journée d'entraînement à changer d'endroit. A la fin de la journée, Bruce invita Selina à manger avec lui et Jack chez eux.

« Alfred ne travaille plus pour toi ? Demanda Selina.

« Il est en vacances à la Barbade.

« Oh...

« Jack, tu peux mettre la table, s'il te plaît? Demanda Bruce.

« Bien sûr, sourit Jack.

Ils mangèrent un curry de poulet avec du riz, burent du vin blanc et mangèrent un tiramisu pour le dessert. Selina s'en alla après avoir débarrassé la table.

« Demain 10 heures, au même endroit?

« Oui.

« Rendez-vous demain alors, sourit Selina. Merci pour le dîner, et passez une bonne soirée.

« De rien, et merci.

Selina mit son manteau et quitta les lieux, laissant Bruce et Jack seuls. Ils étaient extrêmement fatigués, l'entraînement avait été rude, mais c'était pour le mieux.

« Nous devrions faire quelques abdos, dit Jack.

« Demain matin... Je suis trop fatigué.

« Moi aussi. Ça ne me plaît pas de travailler avec Selina… Elle ressemble à une prédatrice... J'ai peur qu'elle t'éloigne de moi. Mais nous avons besoin d'aide, alors je vais faire un effort pour toi.

« Tu es jaloux...

« Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas jaloux. Je suis juste... Je ne me sens pas à ma place entre vous deux. Je ne me suis jamais entraîné si dur avant un combat, et je ne suis pas bon dans ce domaine, je sais juste comment mettre un rasoir dans la bouche, et blesser avec un couteau.

« Tais-toi… Tu as été parfait aujourd'hui. Tu sais lancer des couteaux de loin, tu frappes fortement dans un punching-ball... Tu sais faire des choses. Tu es bon à des choses. De plus, tu peux nous créer des bombes hilarantes, des grenades, etc... Ne dis plus jamais que tu es un bon à rien, d'accord?

Bruce embrassa tendrement Jack, et ils allèrent au lit en regardant un film.

« Demain, nous ferons quelques abdos, et courrons dans Central Park. Nous avons le temps avant d'aller sur les quais. Ça te va ?

« Parfaitement bien. Mais je veux faire quelque chose là, maintenant...

« Quoi?

« Ceci, fit Jack tout en embrassant Bruce. Et cela, poursuivit l'homme tout en glissant sa main sous la couverture.

« Oh, je vois ce que tu veux faire...

Les deux hommes firent l'amour, avant de s'endormir, épuisés par leur première journée d'entraînement.

Les huit jours suivant, ils s'entraînèrent assidûment pendant quatorze heures, ayant seulement une demi-heure de pause pour manger. Bane était déjà arrivé à Gotham, et après avoir pris une douche rapide, ils allèrent combattre les soldats de Bane, qui pillaient les banques et mettaient la ville à feu et à sang. Bruce avait ordonné un nouveau costume à Lucius Fox ainsi qu'un costume pour Jack. C'était exactement la même que celui du milliardaire, mais au contraire de la chauve-souris, il y avait un quart de lune, et au lieu du noir, il était violet. Cela a provoqué un fou rire de la part de Selina, quand elle a vu Jack dans son costume.

« C'est ton costume?

« Ouais. Je m'en fiche que tu ne l'aimes pas.

« Pourquoi violet ? Ne peux-tu pas avoir un costume noir comme Bruce ?

« Le violet est ma couleur.

« Ouais... C'est moche en violet...

« Je ne t'apprécie pas. Rappelles-t'en.

« Jack, le réprimanda Bruce. Arrêtez vos querelles, s'il vous plaît. Les méchants n'attendent pas.

« Ils riront de toi. Un gars dans une armure violette. Pourquoi pas un costume rose ? Tu serais encore plus beau !

« Mettez votre ressentiment de côté, voulez-vous ? Fit Bruce, irrité. On est parti.

« Tu as appelé le nouveau commissaire? Demanda Jack.

« Quoi? Blake?

« Nous avons besoin de renforts Bruce, fit Selina. Nous ne pouvons pas juste être que nous trois. C'est trop risqué.

« C'est un idiot. Bon dieu, Gordon me manque tellement…

« Appelles Blake, dit Jack. Je suis d'accord avec Selina. Nous devons avoir du renfort. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire seuls.

Bruce soupira, et prit son téléphone, tapa le numéro du bureau de Blake, et attendit. Il parla avec le nouveau commissaire, et raccrocha.

« Ils sont avec nous. Mais à une condition...

« Quelle condition?

« Je devrais dévoiler mon identité quand nous en aurons fini avec Bane…


	21. Battre Bane

Quatre heures avaient été suffisantes à Blake et Batman pour se mettre d'accord sur un plan d'attaque et pour battre l'armée de Bane. La moitié des policiers iraient en civil pour se mélanger à la foule, tandis que l'autre moitié irait après Bane avec Bruce, Jack, Selina et Blake. Mais la télévision se brouilla, laissant apparaître un message de Bane.

_« Et bien… Nous sommes sur le point de laisser les habitants de Gotham diriger **LEUR** ville… Premier acte... Libérer les citoyens oppressés, libérer les gens ayant été manipulés en prenant d'assaut Blackgate et Arkham ! D'autres actes seront instaurés… Et le dernier sera de montrer à Gotham la **VRAIE IDENTITÉ** de Batman ! Soyez prêts, riches gens de Gotham, parce que vous allez être immergés dans la dure vie des gens de la pègre, les gens qui se démènent, les gens qui souffrent. Des lois martiales seront établies, et le chaos règnera. **DE NOUVEAU** ! Celle ville corrompue sera la VOTRE à nouveau, habitants de Gotham !_

« Je faisais régner le chaos, grogna Jack. On ne plaisante pas avec le chaos.

« Tu as préparé la fumée qui fait rire ? Les grenades ? Tout ce à quoi tu es bon ? Demanda Selina. Si tu es bon à quelque chose, bien sûr…

« Qui crois-tu que je suis ? Ou… Que j'étais ? J'étais le Joker. Donc oui, tout est prêt, miss miaou.

« Arrêtez de vous chamailler, s'il vous plaît ! S'énerva Bruce. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous bagarrer comme des gosses quand on sera dehors. Ce ne sera pas beau à voir.

« Évidemment que ça ne le sera pas ! N'est-ce pas, miss… ?

« Appelles-moi encore une seule fois miss miaou et je peinturlure ta tenue de rose ! C'est clair ?

« Très clair, mademoiselle. Alors… On y va, ou on reste ici à boire du thé et parler de chats ? Demanda Jack.

« Arrête ça, fit Bruce. Tu sais ce qu'il arrivera si tu vas trop loin.

« Je ne dis plus un mot, bébé.

« On y va. Tout le monde a ce qu'il faut ? Selina ?

« Tout est là.

« Jack ?

« Pareil.

« Blake, vous pouvez lancer l'opération.

Jack prit la Batmobile, Bruce prit la Bat, et Selina la Batpod. Ils quittèrent la cave un par un, et le commissaire partit également. Ils savaient que Bane serait au tribunal, son QG, et ils prirent chacun une partie du bâtiment. C'était un enfer vivant en dehors du bâtiment fédéral : les gens se battaient, citoyens contre citoyens, prisonniers contre prisonniers. Bane était en haut des marches menant à l'entrée du tribunal.

« On fait quoi ? Demanda Selina par radio.

« Gardez un œil sur Bane. Je dois entrer dans le tribunal par le toit, et mettre les acolytes de Bane à terre.

« Impossible de dissocier les acolytes de Bane des citoyens, fit Jack. Ils sont trop nombreux.

« Les prisonniers d'abord. Ils sont en orange. On verra les citoyens après que j'aie battu Bane. Blake, vous m'avez entendu ?

« Oui. Les prisonniers d'abord.

« Tu ne vas pas battre Bane tout seul ! S'énerva Jack. Tu vas te faire tuer ! Tu as vu combien cet homme est grand et fort ? Tu es une plume à côté de lui !

« Tu as peur qu'il soit blessé ? Demanda Selina.

« Pourquoi ? Tu t'en inquiètes ? Bruce, ne le vainc pas tout seul, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

« Tu ne me perdras pas. Je rentre dans le bâtiment. On se voit dehors, les gars.

Bruce entra dans le tribunal et mis les mercenaires ko. La porte s'ouvrit, et il dut se cacher pour pas que Bane le voit.

« Toujours pas de trace de Batman ?

« Non, monsieur… Il se dit qu'il a laissé tomber son costume pour toujours

« Alors où est le plaisir de révéler son identité s'il n'est pas là pour être lapidé par son peuple ?

« Qui a dit que j'avais laissé tomber ? Fit Bruce en faisant face à Bane.

Bruce bondit sur Bane, et le plaqua au sol. Il frappa son masque autant de fois qu'il put, et se retrouva rapidement en dessous Bane. Ce mec était super lourd, grand. Pas autant que le pensait Bruce.

« Serait-ce ma petite chauve-souris ? Oh… Tu es si faible ! Cria Bane, en jetant Bruce contre un mur. Tu es venu tout seul ? C'est tellement dommage ! Cria le géant à nouveau, avant de le frapper.

« Il n'est pas venu seul, non ! Fit Selina alors qu'elle entrait dans le bâtiment avec Jack. Joker ! Attrape-les !

Jack courut après deux mercenaires, et les cloua au mur avec ses couteaux, pendant que Selina grimpa sur le dos de Bane.

« Laisse-le tranquille, espèce de bâtard !

« Selina… Le ta…

« Ouais, bah attends !

Jack pointa le taser sur la poitrine de Bane et le déclencha. L'homme tomba à la renverse et Brut mit sa main sur son cou alors que Jack s'accroupit près de lui.

« Tu vas bien ?

« Ouais… Merci.

« Dieu merci, tu as appuyé sur le bouton d'urgence à temps. Qu'aurais-je fait sans toi ? Lèves-toi.

« Les gars… Il se réveille ! Cria Selina.

« Déjà ? Fit Jack.

« Je porte un gilet par balle et anti électrochocs… Ce serait trop facile de me tuer sinon… Fit Bane. On dirait que j'ai un otage, maintenant.

Bane se leva, et prit Selina contre lui, mettant sa main droite sur le cou de la jeune fille.

« Il y a une bombe, quelque part dans cette ville, prête à exploser si je presse le bouton.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de nous ? Demanda Jack.

« Tout ce que je veux est que le visage de Batman soit révélé ! Et son compagnon, aussi… Ouais, des rumeurs disent que Bruce Wayne est totalement et irrévocablement amoureux d'un homme… Et je devine, que toi, le clown, tu es gay… Tu ne porterais pas ce costume si tu ne l'étais pas…

« Mon nom est Joker, espèce de…

« Stop, murmura Bruce. Arrête. Si c'est ce que tu veux, fit le milliardaire au géant. Si c'est ce que j'ai à faire pour me débarrasser de toi… Alors je me révèlerais devant tous les habitants de Gotham. C'est ce que tu veux, Bane ? Voir mon vrai visage ? Parce que je n'ai pas à le montrer au monde entier… Je peux seulement te le montrer… Et sois sûr que les habitants de Gotham ne croiront pas ce que tu leur diras…

« Oh ils croiront. Ce qu'ils veulent – et ce que je leur ai promis, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué – est de pouvoir vivre en sécurité, proprement, et librement. De façon égale. Sans tout cet argent, sans tout ce pouvoir que les riches aiment montrer. De belles voitures, de belles maisons, de bons boulots. Mais eux, les oppressés, les pauvres, les exclus, les désespérés… Ils n'ont pas tout ça. Ils voient juste leur vie devenir de plus en plus misérable chaque jour qui passe, alors que les riches vont à des galas, conduisent des Lamborghini, mangent dans des restaurants cinq étoiles, ont un majordome pour faire leur ménage… Je suis la personne qui fera en sorte que les pauvres seront au niveau des riches, et que les riches seront au niveau des pauvres. Ils me croiront ! Ils n'ont personne en qui croire !

« Ils m'ont ! Cria Bruce. Je suis l'espoir ! Je suis la personne en qui les gens croient ! Ils ne te connaissent pas !

« Tu es l'espoir ? Tu es celui qui a réduit la ville en cendres parce que tu as voulu enfiler un masque et une cape ! Tu es plein d'espoir ? Si tu voulais être plein d'espoir, tu agirais sans ce stupide masque !

« Et tu ferais de même, fit Selina avant de mettre un coup de coude dans la poitrine de Bane et taper dans son masque. Joker ! Balance-les !

Jack prit une fiole remplie de fumée hilarante et une remplie d'hallucinogènes et les lança près de Bane pour qu'il puisse les respirer. Assez vite, ils purent entendre le géant rire, puis crier. Il se battait contre quelque chose, et l'équipe fut capable de l'intercepter. Jack commença à la frapper au visage, mais Bruce l'arrêta.

« C'est bon… Blake, vous pouvez rentrer, nous avons neutralisé l'homme appelé Bane ainsi que ses mercenaires, fit Bruce à la radio. La moitié à l'intérieur, la moitié à l'extérieur. On a besoin de policiers pour remettre les prisonniers dans Blackgate, pendant qu'on va scanner la population dehors et dire lesquels sont des mercenaires, pour que vous puissiez les enfermer avec les prisonniers.

La police arriva dans le tribunal, et sortirent Bane et ses mercenaires dehors. Bruce resta en haut des escaliers. Il alluma son scan, tout come Jack et Selina, et ils arrêtèrent les mercenaires avec les policiers. Ils arrêtèrent tout le monde et les mirent en prison avant que la nuit ne tombe sur Gotham.

« Nous devrions construire une autre prison. Ils sont beaucoup trop à Blackgate, fit Blake.

« Et pourquoi pas faire d'Arkham une prison ? Vous gardez l'asile, mais les bâtiments inutiles comme le jardin botanique peuvent être rassemblés pour créer une grande prison, non ?

« Sommes-nous vraiment en train de parler d'infrastructures ?

« Nous le sommes.

« Qui êtes-vous sous ce masque et costume ?

« Préparez une conférence de presse dans deux heures ici même. On s'était mis d'accord : si j'arrêtais Bane, je révélais mon identité… Alors je vais honorer cet accord que nous avons fait. Je suis un homme d'honneur, Mr Blake. On se voit dans deux heures.

Bruce, Jack et Selina partirent chacun dans leurs véhicules. Ils avaient gagné la bataille contre Bane, et ils célébrèrent cela avec du champagne avant que Selina ne parte, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

« Tu vas vraiment révéler ton identité ? Demanda Jack.

« Oui… Et on va disparaître pour toujours.


	22. Nouveau départ

_**Coucou les filles ! Je suis ENFIN de retour, ma semaine a été difficile, j'ai pas arrêté de courir partout ! **_

_**Et j'ai une annonce à faire: j'ai finalement décidé de faire un peu plus de chapitres à cette fiction... Sans spoiler, suite à ce chapitre, les choses vont être difficiles pour Jack & Bruce... **_

_**Bref, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillement! **_

* * *

Jack regarda Bruce, et mis sa main sur la joue de son homme. Peut-être était-ce mieux de partir maintenant qu'après.

« Comment on va faire ?

« Mettre nos affaire dans les valises. Allons-y. On a une heure pour le faire, aller à l'aéroport, et partir.

« Mais que vas-tu faire pour Batman ?

« Prépare les valises, je m'en occupe.

« J'aimais bien cet appartement…

« Moi aussi…

Jack partit et partit dans la chambre pour préparer et remplir leurs valises. Bruce, pendant ce temps, prit une feuille et commença à écrire.

_Chers habitants de Gotham,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là. J'aurais aimé tenir ma promesse… Mais cette lettre va le faire pour moi. Être Batman n'as pas toujours été facile. Il y a eu des hauts et des bas, des complications… En parlant de ma vie en tant que Batman, j'ai seulement été capable de vivre la nuit parce que le jour, le devoir – un autre genre de devoir – m'attendait. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour servir Gotham, jour et nuit. Tout à commencé un jour d'été alors que je jouais avec une amie dans mon jardin. Je suis tombé dans un puits rempli de chauve-souris, et j'ai commencé à avoir peur d'elles. Ensuite, j'ai appris à transformer cette peur en force, et je suis devenu Batman. Mon premier objectif était de libérer Gotham des méchants, afin d'être sûr que la ville ne serait plus entourés de gens corrompus et de méchants comme Maroni, l'Épouvantail, le Joker et maintenant Bane…. Mais maintenant, après avoir servi Gotham pendant de longues années, je réalise qu'il est temps que j'aie une vie à moi. Je dois laisser les gens de Gotham vivre leurs vies. Vous n'avez plus besoin de Batman désormais, vous êtes maintenant assez forts. Vous avez survécu, et vous survivrez. Je ne dis pas que rien n'arrivera pendant mon absence, mais vous avancerez. J'ai personnellement survécu à des choses horribles comme la perte de ma famille, celle de mes amis… Mais j'en suis sorti plus fort. Si je devais avoir un leit-motiv, ce serait « ce qui ne te tue pas te rends plus fort ». Donc peu importe ce qu'il arrivera, gardez en tête que vous deviendrez plus forts. Pour moi, il est temps de finir cette vie._

_Je voulais remercier Jim Gordon, l'ancien commissaire du GCPD, John Blake qui remplace Jim, Selina Kyle, Alfred Pennyworth et Lucius Fox, pour leur aide et support. _

_Bruce Wayne. _

Après avoir écrit sa lettre, Bruce appela Jim Gordon, et lui demanda de le rejoindre à l'aéroport privé dans une heure. Il alla à l'orphelinat et mit tout le matériel de la Batcave dans le four chaud. Sa vie passée et celle de Jack étaient terminées et leur futur les attendait autre part. Quand il retourna à l'appartement, il prit Athéna, Jack prit les valises, et ils partirent à l'aéroport privé pour voir Jim Gordon. Il devait lui donner la lettre qu'il avait écrite. Le vieil homme était debout près du jet privé, silencieux. Ils se serrèrent la main, et parlèrent un peu, avant que Bruce ne donne l'enveloppe contenant la lettre pour Blake. Il la lut, et regarda Bruce, pendant que le pilote mit les bagages dans la soute, et que Jack mit Athéna dans l'avion.

« Vous allez dire au monde entier qui vous êtes…

« Oui, et nous partons. Maintenant.

« Pourquoi partir ?

« Je ne peux pas être leur héros pour toujours. J'ai 43 ans, et je suis trop vieux, trop blessé et trop fatigué pour continuer à faire ça. Peut-être que quelqu'un prendra ma place, quand la ville aura besoin d'un héros. Mais j'en ai fini.

« Et à propos de Wayne Enterprises ?

« Je ferai une vidéoconférence avec Mr Fox une fois par mois. Je reste le PDG de l'entreprise. Je pars juste quelque part où je peux vive normalement.

« Mais où ? Quand cela va sortir, fit Jim avec la lettre dans sa main, tout le monde va vous reconnaître, peut importe où vous vivrez.

« Non…

« Où partons-nous ? Demanda Jack.

« Je ne peut pas le dire. Ce doit être secret. Personne sauf nous deux et le pilote doivent savoir. Désolé, Gordon…

« Pas de soucis. Vous devriez y aller, je donnerais ceci à Blake juste après.

« Merci… Beaucoup.

« Non… Merci à vous d'avoir sauvé la ville à nouveau. On ne serait pas là sans vous.

Bruce sourit, ils se serrèrent la main, et Jack et son chéri montèrent dans l'avion, avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière eux. L'avion quitta l'entrepôt, et alla sur la piste de décollage.

« Prêt ? Demanda Bruce.

« Totalement prêt, bébé. On va où ?

« C'est toujours une surprise pour toi. Je dois parler au pilote, attends-moi.

Bruce partit, et alla dans le cockpit pour dire leur destination. Quand il revint, ils mirent leurs ceintures de sécurité, et l'avion décolla.

« Dis-moi où on va.

« Non… Tu ne sauras pas.

« S'il te plaît ! Je veux savoir !

« Quelque part loin des États-Unis.

« Où ? Ne me fais pas te torturer pour savoir ! Tu sais combien je peux être méchant…

« Australie.

« Australie ? Sérieusement ? Wow. Sydney ?

« Non. Adélaïde. A 1355km de Sydney. La ville n'est pas grande, mais ce n'en est pas une petite non plus. Plein de plages, de parcs… Le lieu parfait pour recommencer à zéro.

« J'ai tellement hâte d'être là bas et commencer notre nouvelle vie, bébé.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, et s'endormirent pendant que l'avion se dirigeait vers l'Australie. Bruce fut réveillé par les cris de Jack pendant un cauchemar.

« Jack… Bébé, réveilles-toi ! Jack !

L'homme sursauta, regarda Bruce, et mit sa main sur sa joue. Ils ne dirent rien pas un mot pendant cinq minutes, laissant le temps à Jack d'émerger.

« Ça va ?

« Ouais, juste un cauchemar.

« A propos de quoi ?

« Je te perdais. Bane, L'Épouvantail et mon alter égo s'assemblaient et on te tuait… Mais je n'étais pas le Joker. Il… Il était hors de moi. Comme un double. C'était très… Étrange. Je regardais et le Joker était en face de moi en train de rire.

« Personne ne va me faire de mal… Je te le promets, fit Bruce en caressant la joue de Jack. On est en sécurité, maintenant.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et Bruce alluma le téléviseur. Ils parlaient de sa déclaration, et les journalistes disaient qu'il avait quitté pour une destination inconnue sans avoir les couilles de se présenter à la conférence. Ils critiquaient, mais il comprenait leur réaction. Il avait déçu son peuple.

"Ça va aller ? Demanda Jack.

"Oui. Je m'attendais à cette réaction de leur part. Dormons. Nous ne sommes pas encore à Adelaïde.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent de nouveau, et le pilote annonça l'atterrissage à l'aéroport d'Adélaïde. Ils eurent le temps de se réveiller, prendre un petit-déjeuner et nourrir Athéna avant qu'ils n'atterrissent. Quand ils sortirent de l'avion, ils louèrent une voiture, et allèrent à la petite maison que Bruce avait achetée il y a deux ans au cas où les choses dans Gotham se détérioreraient.

« Tu regrettes ?

« Tu plaisantes ?

« Je demande juste.

« Non, je ne regrette pas.

« Et tu ne t'inquiètes pas de ce que les médias disent ? À propos de toi en tant que Batman?

« Non, et non.

« Tu es en colère ?

« Non!

« Alors, pourquoi tu me réponds « non »tout le temps?

« Parce que j'aimerai oublier tout cela. J'aimerai que Rachel et mes parents ne soient pas morts, que je ne sois pas devenu Batman. Assez clair pour toi ?

Jack ne sut pas comment répondre à ce que Bruce avait dit. Il se figea et regarda à l'horizon australien. Il l'avait poussé à dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas, et le ton de la voix de Bruce glaça son sang. Il regrettait tout...

« Est-ce que tu nous regrette ? Demanda Jack.

« Arrêtes de poser des questions auxquelles tu as les réponses.

« Mais ...

« Pas de mais. S'il vous plaît, ne fout pas en l'air ce moment. Nous sommes ensemble, nous sommes en sécurité, amoureux, dans le plus beau pays de l'univers ... S'il te plaît, ne fout pas tout en l'air.

Bien sûr, il ne les regrettait pas. Ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre que cela le rendait secrètement malade. Bruce était son compagnon, son amant, son tout. Il avait déjà commis des erreurs, mais il ne pouvait pas en faire à nouveau parce qu'il le perdrait à jamais. Son père lui avait dit une fois... Non, il ne pouvait pas penser à son père... Bruce vit la peine sur le visage de Jack et le regarda, inquiet.

« Quoi? Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée? Demanda Bruce.

« Je n'ai jamais dis cela.

« Mais ?

« Mais rien. Je pensais à quelque chose, et je me suis arrêté.

« A propos de quoi?

« Mon père.

« Un problème?

« Non, allons-y. Nous devrions reposer... Je sens le décalage horaire partout dans mon corps, pas toi ?

« Non, je vais bien. Mais oui, je suis d'accord, rentrons à la maison.

« Tu savais que nous viendrions ici ?

« C'est une ... troisième maison. Au cas où je devais définitivement quitter Gotham. C'est une belle maison avec véranda, terrasse, piscine ... Et la vue donne sur la mer et la plage. Magnifique, non?

« Parfaitement magnifique.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et Bruce se gara près d'une grande maison en face de la plage. Jack fut surpris par la maison et la vue.

« C'est celle-ci ?

« Oui.

« Wow.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la maison. Bruce fit la visite de la maison, et ils déballèrent leurs bagages dans le grand dressing. Ils se douchèrent, et Bruce fit deux cocktails, avant que le couple ne s'assoie sur les chaises longues de la terrasse.

« Bruce?

« Hm?

« Je pense que nous devrions parler... Sérieusement.


	23. Inquiétudes et confidences partie 1

Bruce sentit le sérieux de Jack dans sa voix. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver, ce qu'il dirait. Il était terriblement effrayé que Jack aie changé d'avis à propos d'eux et de l'Australie.

« Je me dois de te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur… Et tu devrais, toi aussi. On doit être sincère l'un envers l'autre.

« D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

« Je… Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

« Par le début, j'imagine.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir être moi-même à nouveau. Je veux dire, ne plus être le Joker – l'homme fou qui tuait les gens qui me rappelaient mon père – mais être Jack Napier – l'homme fragile et insécurisé quand que j'étais enfant. Le fait que tu aies nettoyé le nom de mon alter égo – je l'appelle alter égo parce qu'on est différent – m'as fait voir le monde différent. Je savais que ça allait tout changer. Que je pourrais enfin mettre la partie du Joker derrière moi, et créer une nouvelle vie saine de mon propre chef. Mais toi, Bruce Wayne, est une partie de ce qu'est ma vie maintenant. Une vie sereine et heureuse. J'étais si désespérée d'être content que j'ai mal tourné, et pour dire la vérité je peux dire que faire ce que j'ai fait ne m'as pas aidé du tout. Je suis devenu un tel monstre et une abomination que je n'étais plus capable de me regarder dans le miroir. Tu m'as sauvé, quand tu as blanchi mon nom et que j'ai tout arrêté pour vivre une vie meilleure. Mais je ne pouvais pas quitter pour toujours, je sentais que je devais te montrer ce que j'étais devenu après que j'ai quitté Gotham la première fois. Tu m'as comme si j'étais nu, sans tout ce foutu maquillage et cicatrices. Tu as vu le vrai moi. Et cela signifiait, et signifie toujours beaucoup pour moi. Nous sommes tant détestés en tant que le Batman et le Joker, et maintenant, une fois nos masques enlevés, nous pouvons enfin nous aimer, sans craindre d'être nous-mêmes. Je t'aime vraiment pour qui tu es, pour tout ce que tu représentes: succès, connaissance, force et détermination. Je ne suis pas aussi parfait que toi, et je ne veux pas l'être. Je veux juste partager ma vie avec toi, pour toujours et à jamais. Mais vivre avec toi me rend insécurisé, parce que j'ai tendance à me rabaisser. Je sais que je n'ai pas à le faire, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me rabaisser. Je sais que cela va te mettre en colère, mais je m'en fiche. Je t'ai idolâtré pour qui tu es et ce que tu as fait à Gotham, et je suis plus qu'heureux d'être ton homme.

« Jack... Wow... Je suis... Je suis touché par ces révélations... Vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas aussi parfait que tu l'as décrit. J'ai ces échecs, ces cicatrices, ces faiblesses et ces fissures que je ne peux pas éviter, comme et la mort de Rachel et mes parents. Je voudrais pouvoir oublier ces moments les plus difficiles de ma vie... Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Je vais vivre avec la culpabilité de ne pas avoir été en mesure d'empêcher mes parents de se faire tuer, ainsi que de ne pas avoir été en mesure de sauver Rachel. Mais remonter le temps n'existe pas... Si je n'avais pas dit que je voulais sortir parce que les chauves-souris du film me faisaient peur, ils seraient encore en vie... Ils n'auraient pas été tués... Mais je ne peux pas corriger ce qui s'est passé. Le décès de Rachel et mes parents m'ont laissé détruit. Je pensais que si je n'avais pas été capable de la sauver, je ne pouvais pas sauver quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant, ma vie de Batman est terminée, je n'ai plus à risquer ma vie. Et je suis heureux d'avoir une vie «après Batman». Je pensais que je devais faire ça toute ma vie jusqu'à ma mort. Mais quand je me suis battu contre Bane, j'ai senti que mon corps ne pouvait plus continuer et m'alertait que j'avais franchi la ligne rouge. Nous pouvons enfin avoir une vie ensemble, et je suis désolé de t'avoir impliqué dans cette lutte, tu aurais pu être tué. Je t'aime tellement, et tu m'apportes tant de bonheur... Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais être tant aimé... Sauf par mes parents... Je suis désolé si je n'ouvre pas beaucoup mon cœur mais révéler mes sentiments n'est pas une chose facile pour moi. J'ai des difficultés à les exprimer... N'oubliez pas que je t'aime, s'il te plaît.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, rit Jack. Je t'aime tellement.

« Je sais que c'est fou, mais... nous devrions marier.

«C'est vraiment fou, dit Jack.

« Tu voudrais ?

« Hm ... Oui, mais ce n'est pas pressé, hein?

« Tu as peur?

« Un peu... Je veux prendre mon temps.

« Très bien.

« Mais ce n'est pas un non.

« Je sais. Tu veux nager dans la piscine?

Jack sourit, se leva, avant de plonger dans l'eau fraîche. Bruce sauta, ils s'embrassèrent dans l'eau et apprécièrent le temps dans la piscine. Après une douche rapide, ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant avec vue sur la plage.

« Peut-on visiter la ville cet après-midi?

« Bien sûr!

« Et ... Non…

« Qu'est-ce que 'non' ?

« Rien...

« Jack?

« Je suis d'accord pour le faire.

« Quoi?

« Me marier avec toi, idiot.

« Vraiment?

« Oui. Je veux t'épouser. Mais... Pouvons-nous? Est-ce un pays avec une loi sur le mariage homosexuel ou quelque chose comme ça?

« Bien sûr, c'est un pays qui l'autorise.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais nous devrions attendre un peu... Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons récupéré de notre bataille avec Bane.

« Tu as besoin de récupérer? Ou tu as peur?

«Peut-être les deux... Je... Personne n'a jamais prêté attention à moi, avant... Peut-être que ma mère, quand j'étais petit... Mais depuis sa mort, personne ne se souciait de moi, sauf toi maintenant. Le mariage n'est pas une petite chose, c'est assez énorme. Je veux le faire, mais quelque chose me retient... Je ne peux même pas mettre un nom sur cela...

« Je suppose qu'on peut attendre.

Les deux hommes terminèrent leur repas, et allèrent en ville à pied pour la visiter. Ils virent Chinatown, Rundle Street, la rue la plus connue de la ville pleine de centres commerciaux, et le jardin botanique. Ils firent une pause dans un parc, et Bruce acheta deux granites à un glacier.

« Hm, merci, je commençais à avoir soif, dit Jack.

« Que veux-tu faire ensuite ?

Jack n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une vague de paparazzi vint et interrompit leur moment. Ils quittèrent l'endroit en silence, se faufilant dans la masse de photographes, et allèrent ailleurs.

« Comment nous ont-ils trouvés? Demanda Jack.

« Je ne sais foutrement pas... PUTAIN! Je pensais que nous pourrions être bien ici, que personne ne nous trouverait! Je suis un idiot! Nous ne serons heureux nulle part avec ces chasseurs de photos. Pour l'amour de Dieu, ne peuvent-ils pas aller ailleurs histoire de nous laisser tranquilles ?

Jack ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait peur que Bruce perde son calme s'il ouvrait la bouche, alors il soupira. Alors, ils ne seraient jamais être heureux peu importe où ils iraient? Quelle vie ce serait... Une vie effrayante. Ils devraient regarder derrière leur épaule s'ils sont suivis, ils deviendraient paranoïaques, et finalement, ils ne feraient que profiter de leur maison et de la vue sur la mer. Ils devraient se tuer tout de suite pour éviter une telle vie.

« Je sais ce que nous avons à faire...


	24. Inquiétudes et confidences partie 2

_**Hello les filles ! **_

_**Désolée pour l'attente, je bosse sur le chapitre final en ce moment même et du coup, pour vous faire patienter, je vous mets le 24 :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Vous allez vouloir me taper, ou taper un des personnages... Quoi que pas sûre ! A très bientôt (je l'espère) pour le chapitre final & l'épilogue. **_

_**Merci à Nane, qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre! **_

_**Bisous! **_

* * *

« Quoi ? Demanda Bruce.

« Fausser notre mort. Avoir de fausses identités. De fausses têtes rasées, de fausses couleurs d'yeux… Personne ne nous reconnaîtra… Et quitter l'Australie… Ou… Ne pas quitter l'Australie mais faire ce que j'ai dit avant.

« Mais nous n'allons plus être nous-mêmes…

« Quand nous serons juste nous deux, nous le serons.

« Nous ne serons jamais que nous deux...

« S'il te plaît, cesse d'être comme ça!

« Comme quoi?

« Comme si tu étais impuissant, comme s'il n'y avait aucune issue pour nous. Nous pouvons surmonter ça ensemble. Je pense que... Tu n'as pas foi en notre couple... Et ça me tue. Crois-tu en nous? Dis-moi la vérité. Dis-moi que tu as foi en nous. Dis-moi que tu crois en nous, et que nous allons surmonter ceci sans nous déchirer. Si tu ne peux pas, ce ne sera pas la peine de continuer notre relation. Es-tu capable d'assumer et de te battre pour nous, comme je le fais depuis que nous sommes ensemble ? Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour avoir la vie que nous méritons! J'étais prêt à mourir pour toi lorsque Bane était à Gotham... J'étais prêt à te laisser si tu le voulais... Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi... S'il te plaît... N'agis pas comme un idiot. Tu n'en es pas un. Donne-nous une chance de vivre normalement, comme tu me l'as dit une fois. Même si nous devons changer physiquement, nous allons encore voir l'autre comme nous sommes réellement. Ça ne nous empêchera pas de nous aimer. Je n'ai pas le moindre doute à propos de nous. Je n'en ai jamais eu.

« Je n'en ai jamais eu non plus.

« Mais?

« Mais rien!

«Tu ressembles à une personne handicapée. Une personne qui a ses sentiments désactivés.

« Je ne le suis pas. J'ai juste du mal à montrer mes sentiments. Mais cela n'empêche pas que je t'aime, même si je ne le montre pas autant que tu le fais.

« Tu es en train de dire que je montre trop mon amour pour toi ?

« Non ! Arrête de dire des conneries !

Jack se figea, et décida de rentrer à la maison, Bruce le suivant. Les paparazzis avaient trouvé leur maison et les attendaient pour prendre des photos. Bruce se mit en colère et les insulta, tandis que Jack essaya de le faire rentrer dans la maison.

« Rentre à la maison Bruce. S'il te plaît. Qu'ils restent ici.

« Etes-vous gay? » « Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? » « Vous êtes un lâche! » « Vous n'assumez pas ce que vous avez fait ! » étaient les mots qui sortaient de la bouche des photographes.

« Permets-moi de m'expliquer. Rentre à la maison, s'il te plaît.

« Bruce, tu n'as pas à te justifier! Laisse-les!

« Rentre maintenant!

Jack fit ce que Bruce lui avait dit de le faire, et s'enferma dans la maison. Il alla à la fenêtre donnant sur la rue, et regarda Bruce parler. Au même moment, Bruce réussit à faire taire les paparazzis, et respira avant de parler.

« Moi, Bruce Wayne, je vais dire tout ce qui concerne les questions que vous vous posez. Vous avez le droit de savoir. Après cette déclaration, je vous demande de me laisser vivre ma vie ici, sans paparazzis autour de ma maison. Pour répondre à la question de savoir si je suis gay, je vous réponds que ce ne sont pas vos affaires, c'est privé. Par rapport à la raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté Gotham, je réponds que c'était ma décision de quitter Gotham. Les habitants de Gotham n'ont plus besoin de moi. Pour le fait que je sois un lâche parce que je suis parti, je suis bien désolé de vous décevoir, parce que je ne le suis pas. Cette décision est ma décision, je ne le regrette pas. Un lâche n'aurait pas sauvé sa ville quatre fois et n'aurait pas failli mourir pour ses citoyens. Vous pouvez tout dire sur moi, mais je ne suis certainement pas un lâche. Maintenant, j'exige que les paparazzis me laissent une fois pour toutes et aillent chercher une autre célébrité à traquer. Il y a suffisamment de célébrités partout dans le monde.

Bruce quitta les paparazzis et frappa à la porte. Jack hésita à lui ouvrir la porte.

« Jack, ouvre-moi.

« Pourquoi devrais-je?

« Parce que c'est notre maison.

« Vraiment?

« Ouvre-moi.

Jack soupira et ouvrit la porte. Bruce entra dans la maison, et vit Jack monter les escaliers.

« Où vas-tu?

« Prendre mes trucs. Je ne peux pas rester.

« Pourquoi et où veux-tu partir?

« Parce que je suis en colère contre toi et j'ai besoin de penser à nous. Laisse-moi s'il te plaît.

« Jack!

« Arrête de me crier dessus! Assez de gens m'ont crié dessus avant! Arrête ça! Je dois y aller. C'est pour notre mieux. Je reviendrai, mais maintenant... Je ne peux pas.

« JACK!

Jack fit face à Bruce, et le milliardaire vit la colère dans les yeux de son amant. Il était vraiment en colère contre lui, comme jamais auparavant. Il soupira, et monta les escaliers pour approcher Jack.

« N'ose même pas venir plus près! Je pourrais te faire du mal si tu le fais. S'il te plaît, va. Va parler avec tes amis les paparazzis! Tu peux parler avec eux, mais pas avec moi. Tu me cries dessus, mais tu ne parles pas. Tu ne me parles pas. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Je me sens comme un idiot qui n'est pas entendu, respecté, et à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance! Comment veux-tu que j'aie confiance en nous, si tu n'as pas confiance en toi ou moi? Comment veux-tu que nous puissions vivre ensemble et nous marier si nous ne sommes pas en mesure de communiquer sans se crier dessus ? Suis-je un tel inconnu pour toi que tu ne puisses pas exprimer tes sentiments pour moi ? Nous allons nous marier, nous sommes amoureux ! Tu ne peux pas même savoir combien ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça! Impossible d'exprimer tes sentiments, à me crier dessus! Ce n'est pas toi, Bruce. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça! Pourquoi l'es-tu maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre Gotham et ici? Peux-tu au moins répondre à mes questions ? S'il te plaît... Dis-moi que j'ai tort. Dis-moi que j'ai tout faux.

« Je...

« C'est bien ce que je disais. Incapable de t'exprimer ou de parler. Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller.

Jack entra dans la chambre et prit ses affaires, avant de les mettre dans un petit bagage. Bruce alla dans la même chambre, et regarda Jack mettre ses affaires.

« Je suis désolé. Je peux essayer...

« Je ne veux pas que tu ESSAIES !

« Ne me laisse pas. Au moins, reste dans la chambre d'amis... Ce sera ma punition pour t'avoir crié dessus.

« Je ne veux pas te punir. Je veux que tu comprennes ! Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ce que je dis ? Je parle chinois ?

« Non.

« Tu me trouvera dans la chambre d'amis, dit Jack froidement.

« Mais...

Bruce s'approcha de Jack, et celui-ci se retourna.

« Ne me touche pas et ne me parle pas, je suis toujours en colère.

« Je comprends...

« Je l'espère.

Jack partit et entra dans la chambre d'amis, avant de fermer la porte à clé, et laissa Bruce seul dans l'autre pièce. Il avait été un salaud avec Jack, et il comprendrait s'il décidait de le quitter et annuler leur mariage. Il était assis sur le lit et était incapable de réagir. Le temps passa, et quand Bruce sorti la tête de son trou, il vit que le soleil se couchait. La maison était silencieuse, et il pouvait entendre les mouches voler. Jack était-il encore là? L'avait-il laissé?

« Jack?

Il ne répondit pas. Il était vraiment parti.

« JACK! Cria Bruce. JACK! JACK!

« QUOI?

«Dieu merci, je pensais que tu étais parti.

« J'étais dans la salle de bain en train de prendre une douche. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Je suis tellement désolé, Jack, fit Bruce en courant dans les escaliers et se jetant dans les bras de son amant. Je t'aime tellement, bébé. J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît... S'il te plaît, supplia Bruce. Arrête d'être en colère contre moi... Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi, même si je le méritais.

« Bien sûr que tu le méritais. Mais je ne peux pas te voir dans cet état de panique en croyant que j'étais parti.

« Peux-tu revenir dans notre chambre ? S'il te plaît ?

« Faisons quelque chose avant... J'aimerai que tu me parles. Viens.

Jack prit les mains de Bruce et l'amena dans le salon, où ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Jack voulait entendre les confessions de Bruce, et il voulait être rassuré. Être sûr qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas à la moindre preuve d'amour, au moindre échec, ni à la moindre engueulade.

« Parle-moi.

« Je suis désolé de m'être emporté comme je l'ai fait, fit Bruce, mais j'étais tellement en colère après ces cons de paparazzis que j'ai pas réfléchi et je t'ai crié dessus comme si c'était ta faute. On a décidé d'avoir cette vie ensemble, je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, ça ne le sera sûrement pas certains jours, mais je veux vraiment essayer. Je veux me marier, vivre, et mourir avec toi. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je me marierais, ni que je quitterai Gotham au bras de la personne que j'aime afin de vivre une vie loin de Batman. Je ne pensais même pas rencontrer un jour mon âme sœur, une personne qui m'aimerait pour ce que je suis et pas juste parce que j'ai de l'argent. Et puis tu es arrivé… Pas le Joker, mais Jack Napier. Et mon monde a été bouleversé. Crois-moi, je ne regrette rien de ce qui nous est arrivés, ça nous as rendu plus forts… Et pour tout ce qui nous arrivera dans le futur, je sais qu'on saura les surmonter, main dans la main. On se battra si besoin, on sera forts si l'un ou l'autre a des soucis, et on saura outrepasser les dangers. Car oui, je crois en nous. J'ai douté plusieurs fois, mais plus maintenant. C'est comme si j'avais réalisé que je risquais vraiment de te perdre quand tu es parti dans la chambre d'amis… Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça… J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner.

« Tu es déjà pardonné, bébé, fit Jack en embrassant Bruce. Vas te doucher, je vais préparer le repas, d'accord ?

Bruce se leva, embrassa Jack, et monta se doucher pendant que le jeune homme fit le repas. Il sortit une bouteille de vin blanc, du melon et du jambon sac, et fit une salade pour accompagner. Quand Bruce redescendit, Jack avait terminé. Ils mangèrent sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison, tout en discutant.

« Alors... Que faisons-nous? On fait semblant d'être morts ? Ou nous restons comme ça? Demanda Jack.

« Nous restons comme ça. Ils ne nous dérangeront plus, je leur ai dit tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Maintenant, parlons sérieusement. Quand et où veux-tu m'épouser ?


End file.
